Life Changing
by cassidy0717
Summary: *Sequel to Adjusting* Just four months after 'Adjusting' Natasha finds herself in a situation. She learns after a mission gone wrong that she is now pregnant. Natasha has no idea what to do. She doesn't know how to be a mother or even how to tell Clint. She can sense her adjusted life is about to change all over again and she's still wondering if that's a good thing or not.
1. I promise

**Authors Note:**

Ok here it is! A baby story! I have decided that this is a sequel to 'Adjusting' and if this story reviews good then I will continue showing their lives with the baby or the daughter/son's life as she/he grows but I decided that I will make a new sequel to 'Adjusting'. It will be just like how I would normally continue 'Adjusting' but without the baby! So basically 'Adjusting' sprouted two separate series with the same beginning, just separate worlds. Once I get the other side to the story up and going I will put up the stories and description in order on my profile so you don't get confused! Also to some this story might be a little slow, but it's just basically the set up to when she gets pregnant and leading up to the birth. More stories will come from this! Also, if you don't like the idea of them having a baby, just wait for my other story that should be up in a few days. Review please!

* * *

Clint ran as fast as he could while holding the body in his arms.

His right shoulder was still bleeding and sending waves of pain through his body as he dodged trees and overgrown plants.

"Almost there," He gasped to himself.

He knew he was nearing the safe house and was pretty sure he lost them but just to be sure he made complicated twists and turns through the jungle before he slowed and saw the safe house-looking more like a small cabin with a single room.

When he made it inside, he gently set Natasha on the single bed and felt for her heartbeat again. It was faint and her breathing was shaky. He wiped away the slowing blood that was trying to drip into her eye and gently ran his thumb over the new bump on her head just before her hairline started.

* * *

_One month ago_

* * *

A cool breeze swept over them and Natasha snuggled closer.

It was dark out and Clint and Natasha were sitting at the edge of Stark Towers looking over the city.

Clint's arm that was wrapped around her pulled her closer. "I wish we could stay out here forever." Natasha smiled.

"That would be nice." Clint smiled. "Just you and me."

"Until something separates us." Natasha sighed. Between missions, the Avengers and SHEILD their time together is limited. The thought that one of them might not come back from a mission was always in her mind but she refused to think of that as a possibility.

"I'll never leave you, Natasha." Clint murmured and Natasha looked up and kissed him softly. "I promise." He finished and she sighed with perfect happiness.

"I love you, Clint." She whispered.

* * *

He had thought Natasha was dead minutes ago and he couldn't describe the feelings he felt. He lifted her still limp body into his arms and held her close. His breathing still ragged from the run and his eyes watering from relief instead of loss as he had felt minutes before.

He thought of the original mission Fury had briefed them on just earlier this week.

* * *

"_There is a real traitor in Shield, a mole if you will. Someone has been sending information that we have traced to South America, in a rainforest to an unidentifiable building of some sort. A few miles away Shield has a safe house hidden in the same forest. I have decided to send both of you out there because so little is known about the situation. We need that information back and whoever is getting that information we need to have brought here. Do this quick so our mole won't get spooked."_

* * *

They were so wrong. But the thoughts left his mind as she started to wake. She suddenly took a deep breath and flinched awake.

"Clint," She breathed. "They shot me with something." She touched the side of her neck where a little red dot was where she pulled out the dart earlier. She stopped talking by the look on his face.

"I thought you were dead." He explained. The look in his eyes and the love in his voice made her own emotions stir up. What if she had died and never got to see him again, or worse. What if he was the own that died and she had to live without him.

Natasha wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her again, nuzzling into her neck.

When he pulled away slightly it was just to look at her again before he kissed her.

There was something different by the way he kissed her. There was more meaning to it. The grief of when he thought he lost her and the realization that they can't ever know if they will walk out alive from each mission. They pulled back at the same time.

"We shouldn't…" She told him.

"I know," He agreed.

But then their lips were on each other's again and neither one thought about pulling away again.


	2. Going home

"_Are you inside?" Clint asked into the communicator in his ear. _

"Yes,"_ Natasha's voice confirmed moments later. _

_After they had figured out this wasn't just a one man hiding out here and going through the SHEILD information he was getting, Clint and Natasha spent two more days watching the building. There were only about twelve guards that would stand along the perimeter of the fence keeping the jungle out and they never saw anyone come in or out of the building. _

_They decided today Natasha would sneak in unnoticed and see what they were dealing with inside._

"_Better hurry." Clint said looking as a guard walked over to the six that were still looking up at the trees. "What's in there?" Clint asked._

"I don't see anything; it's just a huge empty room."_ Natasha answered._

(Line.)

Clint woke up suddenly and sat up. Flinching because of his shoulder. Sometime turning the night they patched each other up with stripes they tore from the sheets on the bed.

This was supposed to be an easy job so they didn't take much when they came here but when they discovered what was really in that jungle they took what little supplies they brought in their bags and hiked there so they could stay and watch. They lost their bags when their plan went wrong and had to flee. All they had was Clint's bow and a few arrows, three guns between them and Clint's knife. They left the satellite phone in the safe house in case of an emergencies and Clint was grateful because they knew they had to get out now.

(Line.)

Tony Stark was throwing paper balls at Bruce Banner in the lab when Steve walked in. He stopped in the doorway and took in the situation. "Tony." He warned to get his attention. "Oh, hey Stars and Stripes." Tony smiled and turned in the stool he was sitting on.

"Romanoff and Barton will be home tomorrow." He said.

"Great, what took them so long anyways?" Tony asked and stood up.

"They're each coming home with stitches." Steve said again and Tony just looked up at him. Bruce stood and looked at Steve.

"Are they okay?" Bruce asked.

"They'll be fine. I don't know the whole story so we'll have to wait and see but I just wanted you," Steve pointed to Tony. "To know and give them a break." Steve gave a last look at them and walked out.

Tony looked back at Bruce then walked out himself.

(Line)

Clint and Natasha stepped into Stark Towers the next morning.

Natasha had stitches on her forehead near her hairline that is barely noticeable and the bump pretty much went away but she had a nasty bruise. Clint had stitches in the four inch deep hole he had in his shoulder, a little left to where his arm actually connected to his body. He had a bandage wrapped around the wound that helped him remember he wasn't supposed to shoot his bow. A few scratches here and there from running through the forest and Natasha had a bruise or two on her ribs from being pulled on the floor and dropped.

They stepped inside and instantly saw the whole team there.

Natasha let out a laugh and Clint smiled.

"Welcome back." Pepper smiled and walked up to hug Natasha. Nothing anyone else even thought about doing. She went to hug Clint but didn't exactly know where he was hurt. Pepper smiled when he pulled her in to hug him using only his left arm.

"What took you so long, feathered head?" Tony smirked.

"Are you hurt bad?" Bruce asked.

The questions kept coming as they all piled into the elevator together. It has been three months since Clint and Natasha finally got together and especially since the carnival, the whole team really bonded. No one but Pepper called the assassins by their first names or dared to get to close…but they were all defiantly closer.

They all got out in the living room.

Tony's fish, Lucky, lived for a total of eighteen days after he won it which meant Natasha and Bruce won the bet. Tony was too busy trying to build a cool fish feeder that he never fed the fish. Once he actually finished the robot fish feeder, he made Pepper buy a new fish but it was electrocuted. Pepper refused to buy another fish and Steve and Clint had to take down the fish tank so Tony wouldn't be tempted.

"What was the mission like?" Steve asked when they all sat down.

"How did you kill the bad guy this time?" Tony grinned.

"What happened to you guys out there?" Bruce wondered.

"Where did you go?" Pepper asked.

Clint and Natasha sighed. Every time they came back from a mission it was like twenty questions but this time, they didn't finish the mission. They've been through worse but always went back to get the job done. This time was different. They had no supplies left and they were injured to the point when Clint thought Natasha was dead.

"South America." Natasha said quietly.

"Someone at Shield was getting information and sending it to someone." Clint added. They stopped talking then and everyone looked at them in silence.

"Well…" Tony pushed.

"That's all we know." Natasha said looking down. It went quiet.

"What do you mean? You did find the guy right?" Tony asked.

When they didn't answer, the silence was deafening.

(Line)

"Ok Avengers, take a seat." Director Fury said at the SHEILD base.

Everyone sat at the huge table in a room Fury had asked to meet them in an hour earlier.

"I am sure you have heard about the failed mission in South America three days ago," Clint looked down. He never failed a mission before, well once, but this time was different.

"I am now sending all of you out there, with the exception of Thor. Our information is limited to the situation still so do what you can, how you can and get it done."

Fury paused briefly and Clint glanced around at the team. Everyone had a blank expression on their face except for Tony, who was smiling and leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"The rest of the information on the mission is the files. Go over it and suit up, you leave at 0900."

Fury looked at everyone before walking out, the thick door slamming slightly as it closed.

"What time does that mean?" Tony wondered when no one moved.

"Nine o'clock." Steve answered

"Two hours away." Bruce said out loud as they all started to get up.

(Line)

Inside Clint's room, he and Natasha were going over their files. They told Fury about the little information they learned. How the small unidentifiable building turned out to be a big building that reminded them of an old barn or perhaps a warehouse. Besides the rafters, the room was empty. But there were surprise traps set around. That's how Clint got a wooden stake smacked into his shoulder by setting of a trip wire to a spring spear trap.

That's when he figured out that actually the information was being delivered under the building. Under the packed dirt that made up the ground, was a door that led to rooms and more people. Natasha was dragged and dropped through the trap door after she was hit by some kind of dart.

Clint was lucky when he found Natasha and another door that he pushed up and he was suddenly outside the fence. He didn't stop running until he got to the safe house.


	3. Going back

Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Tony piled in the SHEILD jet that was taking them to South America.

Clint and Natasha sat next to each other with Clint closer to the window. Steve and Bruce sat across from each other across the aisle from Clint and Natasha while Tony decided to sit right in front of Clint in the seat that was facing him.

Clint glared at him but turned his gaze to look out the window. Natasha glanced at Clint before looking down and going over the file again.

"I thought you weren't allowed shoot your bow." Tony said, eyeing the folded bow resting on Clint's lap.

"I'm not." Clint answered not looking away from the window but watching Tony's reflection from the glass.

* * *

Fury was hoping this mission would take less than a day so he assigned them the small cabin-like safe house.

"There's one bed." was the first thing Tony said when he stepped inside.

Natasha wouldn't look at anyone or the bed, getting the unusual feeling for her called embarrassment even though she didn't know why. It's not like any of them knew what happened.

"Fury says we should be done by nightfall so we won't have to sleep here." Steve answered. Clint was setting out the sketches he and Natasha did of what they remembered of the building and surrounding jungle.

Steve sat at one of the chairs and looked over the map.

"So what's the plan?" Bruce asked nervously as he leaned against one of the walls. Tony sat on the other chair while Clint was still standing and leaning on the table.

"Well, Fury told us-" Steve started.

"You're all about what Fury said aren't you." Tony smirked.

"Tony." Bruce warned.

"If you don't care what Fury said, then what's your plan Stark?" Clint asked.

Tony thought about it before leaning over the table to look at the map and the information in the open file.

"I think we let Bruce's other guy go in. He'll destroy all the information they took from Shield and whoever _they_ are." Tony shrugged while Bruce tensed. Silently hoping the rest wouldn't agree with his plan.

"No, Fury sent all of here for a reason." Steve looked back at the map.

"You said there's only twelve guards outside?" Steve asked, looking up at Clint. He nodded.

"Yes but there were a lot of people underground too. I'm not sure what they were doing. This room here," Clint pointed to a room on the second piece of paper that showed the rooms he saw underground. "was where all the computers and controls were. No video surveillance, these guys were certain no one would find them."

"So the information they get from Shield has to go to that room." Steve said.

"Most likely, I'm not sure if there are more rooms like that one though." Clint added.

"You're sure you remember where the trap doors are?" Steve asked.

"Yes and I know how to get to the door to get out from underground and end up outside the fence." Clint said.

"Anything else we should know?" Steve wondered.

"Watch out for random traps set up around the inside of the building."

"Like booby traps?" Tony asked witha grin.

"Yeah." Clint answered.

"Maybe it's best if I stay here." Bruce spoke up. All four pairs of eyes looked up at him. "It seems like between the four of you, you guys can take care of the people, delete the information and maybe even figure out who is giving away the information from Shield. I would-the other guy would just get in the way and endanger everyone." Bruce finished. "If anyone gets hurt, then I can help fix them up back here." He added when no one said anything.

Steve thought about it. That did kind of make sense but he felt bad to say they didn't need him. "Come on Brucy! You have to come!" Tony said.

"Actually Tony, I think he has a point." Steve said and glanced at Bruce who only nodded.

"So then what's our plan?" Natasha asked to break the forming silence.

"Barton and I will take care of the guys outside and get you and Tony inside. Romanoff will take down anyone underground that gets in the way and make sure the rooms are clear. Tony will work on getting to the control room and finding out who is giving away Shield's information. Once the guards' outside are down Barton and I will come in and help with Romanoff. We'll meet in the control room with Tony and hopefully all this will be over with."

* * *

Clint was the first to fire.

He had picked his position hidden in the trees just outside the fence. Shooting his bow hurt too much but he had it on him just in case. When the bullet hit one of the mens' neck, they all raised their guns and fired into the tree line. That's when Clint jumped around in the branches and scouted a new position until the team was in the fence. Natasha killed one guard that was in her way of getting inside and she opened the door. Tony followed in his Iron Man suit and blasted two guys before flying carefully through the slim door. Clint watched Steve's back and killed anyone who got to close. When there were four guards left, Clint jumped on the fence and jumped over. Steve picked up a gun from the ground next to a dead man and shot at one of the men that was hiding around the edge of the building. Clint shot one that was running to take cover and he dropped just as the one already hiding did. Steve walked over to Clint. But something was off. Clint counted the bodies. _Eleven._

Clint was about to say something when he was hit.


	4. Lost

"Son of a bitch." Clint grunted as he gripped his right shoulder.

The bullet went through and through but it hit literally an inch left of his last wound.

Steve fired his gun and Clint heard a thud before he felt a hand on his other shoulder. "Are you okay?" Steve asked. The concern in his voice made Clint stand straight and nod. "Yeah I'm fine." He breathed. Steve eyed the blood leaking out from between the archers fingers.

"Isn't that where you got stitches?" Steve noticed as he followed him toward the door. Clint let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, that's just my kind of luck."

"Did the stitches open?" Steve asked as if Clint didn't answer. "I don't think so." Clint stepped into the building and his eyes found the hidden door that was sticking up.

They made their way over to it and Steve dropped in. When he moved forward, Clint took a deep breath before letting go of his shoulder and dropping in after him.

They floor was made up of white tile and there wasn't anything in the room but two bodies on the floor and two doors on opposite walls.

"Tony?" Steve asking into his comm.

"Control room is through there and the first door on the right." Clint said as he made his way to the other door.

He nodded to Steve before he stepped through the open door. A few bodies were here or there but Clint couldn't figure out what they did because there wasn't anything in the rooms except maybe a chair or two. As he made his way around he realized the underground place was way bigger than he thought.

* * *

Clint walked into a new room a few minutes later that was just as empty as the others.

"Guys?" Clint called through the comms.

"_You okay Barton_?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but something doesn't seem right. Where are you?"

"_I'm with Tony in the control room_." He answered.

Clint walked out of the room and went to go back but realized he didn't know which out of the four doors in the room he came through. That's when he noticed something.

"Wait, where's Natasha?" He asked.

"_I'm not sure._" Steve admitted.

"_She went off through a different door when we got down here and she hasn't said anything._" Tony spoke up.

"Natasha?" Clint asked into the comms. to see if he would get an answer. Nothing.

"Shit," He muttered to himself when he walked into a room that had a single door in it but the next room was empty with no other ways out.

Clint turned around and went back to pick a different door. Every room just about looked the same so he didn't realize he was actually going the wrong way until he came to another dead end.

"I think I'm lost." He admitted.

"_Where are you?_" Tony asked. Clint rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Stark that's why it's called _lost._"

"_I'll try to find you_." Steve said.

"No." Clint called. "Something isn't right. You'll just get lost too."

"_Can anyone hear me yet?"_ Natasha's voice suddenly came through the comms.

"Natasha?" Clint asked, looking around even though he knew she wasn't near him. Clint turned to backtrack.

"_Finally! I think I'm lost and my comm. wouldn't work."_

"_Isn't that weird, the two spies on our team are the two that get lost."_ Tony snickered.

Clint suddenly got dizzy and he had to lean against the wall. He pried his hand away from his shoulder and wiped some of the blood off on his pants.

"_I'll scan the rooms from here and see if I can find you._" Tony said. "_Holy shit._" Clint heard Tony whisper but he couldn't find it in him to respond. He was still leaning on the wall and closing his eyes. He was so tired.

"_There are a lot of rooms,_" Tony explained."_Romanoff, I think I see you. Barton, I have no idea where you are."_

Clint didn't say anything but listened as Tony gave her directions. Clint let out a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall and kept walking.

"_Barton? Can you hear me?_" Steve asked. Clint could barely make out what he said. His comm. was glitching.

"Can you hear me?" Clint asked. No response.

* * *

Natasha was in the control room with Tony and Steve. Tony was going through stuff on the monitors but she wasn't paying attention. She did have this feeling that something wasn't right and now Clint was lost out there.

"Clint?" Natasha asked but it was dead quiet.

"Maybe his ear piece isn't working." Steve suggested when he saw how nervous Natasha looked.

"Guys, there's nothing here." Tony said and turned to face them.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"There isn't anything on anyone of these computers. I just spent five minutes trying to hack into a document and it was blank. They all were."

That's when they heard a bunch of distant slamming. Natasha ran out. She went through two doors to get back to the trap door they came in through. It was closed and she couldn't open it. Some type of metal door or something was slid over it.

"Clint?" Natasha called almost desperately into the comm.

There was no answer and she ran through the door Steve said he went into.


	5. Something's not right

Clint heard slamming in a distance and he hurried his pace.

Every once in a while he would call out to his team both out loud and into his comm. but there was never an answer. He was sure he was getting close to where he had been but he kept getting turned around.

That's when he hear a hissing sound. He looked up and spotted a tiny air vent. Something that looked like fog to him started seeping out. His eyes widened and he started to rush as he pulled up his shirt to cover his nose and mouth.

* * *

Natasha pulled off her fingerless glove she was wearing and held it over her nose and mouth when something started to come out of the tiny vents in the corner of each room.

Steve pulled off his glove and did the same while Tony just put down the faceplate as they hurried to keep up with Natasha.

"_Can anyone hear me?_" Clint's muffled voice came though the comm.

Natasha stopped dead in her tracks. "Yeah." She sighed in relief.

"Scan the rooms." Steve ordered to Tony.

"_Clint, I see you. Go through the other door and then to the door on the right. We'll meet you halfway._" Tony said then took off in front of Natasha.

In no time they found each other and Natasha ran right to him. She noticed the blood right away and inspected his shoulder. "What happened? Did your stitches open?"

"No I got shot." Clint answered.

"We have to get out." Steve said. Everyone's voice was muffled and he hoped they understood him.

"Stay here." Tony said and he walked into a different door. He was gone for a few moments before they heard a loud boom. They went running and found Tony three rooms over.

"I reopened a trap door." He said and Clint imagined him smirking under his mask. Tony helped them out of the new hole in the ground, well technically ceiling to them, and they looked around. They were in the middle of the rainforest. Clint had no idea which way was back to the safe house.

"I can fly you guys there but I'm only doing one at a time." Tony warned.

"Take Barton first, have Bruce look over his gunshot wound." Steve said and Tony stepped closer.

Clint sighed. Last time this happened he thought it was uncomfortable and now he had a hurt shoulder. This should be fun.

* * *

When they were all officially back at the safe house, three hours had pasted since they left. It was starting to get dark so Tony went right to the satellite phone to call SHEILD.

Clint was sitting on one of the chairs and Bruce was wrapping a new bandage over his old one.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked, sitting in the other chair.

"Good." He gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"He'll probably need to get stitches when we get back but other than that he'll be fine." Bruce said as he backed away.

"Thanks Doc," Clint smiled.

"They'll get here late but they'll be here." Tony shrugged.

"Good, no way do I want to spend a night here with you in one room." Clint grinned. Tony smiled and sat on the bed. Natasha looked away and busied herself with cleaning her guns until they had to go meet the SHEILD jet to take them home.

* * *

"What the hell happened out there?" Fury yelled at the Avengers when they landed and were immediately called to meet in the room they were in before.

"Someone knew we were coming." Steve said.

"There weren't any files in any of the computers there either." Tony mentioned.

"And what happened to you?" Fury asked still not sounding too happy. He was looking at Clint who had two people from medical anxiously waiting near him and one kept poking at his wound, much to Clint's dismay. He yelled at them saying he would go to the Clinic when he was done but they were being stubborn and Clint couldn't figure out why. What did they care?

"I was shot." Clint said matter of factly as he shook off one of the guys from trying to apply pressure even though the hole was wrapped.

"Private meeting guys, I'll send him to you after." Fury said to the medical. The girl nodded and walked out with the man in tow.

Clint followed their movements until they were gone and he made a note to look them up later.

"Ok so what you're telling me is the mole made it seem like he was sending information to a source in South America to lure you out there and kill you by making you get lost in rooms and letting out some form of gas." Tony grinned slightly but everyone else stayed motionless.

"Well, yeah basically." Tony was the first to speak up.

Fury sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"But maybe it was meant to kill someone specifically." Fury thought out loud, looking at Clint.

Clint looked up as if to ask what he did.

"I sent just you two out there last time." Fury pointed out. "Barton, you said Natasha was shot with some kind of dart and dragged under into the rooms so you followed. And she was just simply on the floor in an empty room. You only had to kill two people to get to her." Fury raised an eyebrow and Clint flickered his eyes to Natasha before looking back at Fury.

Clint thought about it. He supposed someone could have been targeting him but that wasn't really good enough proof.

"I'll do some digging here at Shield and reach you when I find something. I want you guys to lay low until I contact you."

He nodded and walked out of them room.

"So officially it's now Barton's fault." Tony said as he stood and stretched.

"We don't know anything yet, Tony." Steve said as he stood.

"Well I'm betting on it being Barton's fault." Tony shrugged as they all walked out.

"Agent Barton." A woman's voice called making them all turn around. It was the girl medic and the guy was a few feet behind.

"I'm fine." He said and they continued walking.

"I insist." The woman said, right behind the group now. They stopped walking again and Clint turned to stand in front of her.

"I said I was fine."

She didn't show any emotion on her face and Natasha stepped next to Clint. The woman's eyes flickered to Natasha before she smiled at Clint.

"Ok." She said and simply walked off.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and out of habit, started going through a silent conversation about how weird they thought that was.

"That was…strange." Steve said outloud and pulled their attention back to the group as they started walking again.

"Yeah." Bruce agreed.

"I think she likes him." Was Tony's thought on the subject.

Clint pushed him lightly on the shoulder but laughed when he bumped into a desk and leaned over to steady himself. He knocked over some papers and the man at the desk glared at him. The rest of the team kept walking though and even Bruce laughed.


	6. Motherly Spider

One month later

* * *

Natasha was pacing in her bathroom early one morning.

She was shaking slightly and her heart was racing. She stopped to stare at the pregnancy test she felt embarrassed to sneak out just to buy the stupid thing.

She looked at the pink plus sign again and started to pace all over again.

She couldn't be pregnant. The test had to be wrong. But then she thought about the night in the safe house when they didn't exactly have any of their supplies which meant they had no protection. She swallowed and stopped to stare at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked tired and scarred and she could tell that she was shaking slightly but she couldn't stop. Clint would know something was wrong before she could even say anything. She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach.

She didn't know how to be motherly. She didn't exactly have the best childhood to remember by and Clint past was just as messed up as hers. Clint. How was she going to tell Clint?

No, she couldn't think that because she couldn't be pregnant.

Babies were needy. It would be distracting and get in the way with their line of work. It would always be in danger. Natasha knew that they were in danger of each other if it spread that Clint and her were together. People could use one against the other. Natasha bit her lip.

What would happen to her? She knew that they wouldn't send her on missions but what about after? After it was born would they bring her back? Who would watch it all the time?

She heard a knock at the door and she was quick to bury the test in her trash.

"Yeah?" She called out and the door opened. Clint walked in and she instantly felt calmer. He smiled.

"Are you okay? You were in here for ten minutes."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave her best smile but his own smile dropped and he starred at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked more serious as he stepped closer. He scanned the room and Natasha took a second to think that Clint would be a good dad.

"Nothing, it's just-" She trailer off. Would he be mad? She didn't exactly want this baby but the thought of him not wanting it made her feel worse.

"Can I tell you later?" She finally asked. Clint studied her but nodded. She walked into his arms and felt comforted when his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Natasha dragged Pepper up to the roof; one of the few places Tony didn't have a camera.

"I need help." Natasha practically begged when they were alone. She felt tears prick her eyes but she didn't care. Pepper looked worried and rested a comforting hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"I think-I mean I- I'm…" Natasha took in a shaky breath but when she looked at Pepper she saw understanding light up in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Natasha whispered.

Pepper knew this wasn't the time for congratulations or a game of 20 questions. Natasha was obviously confused and scarred.

"Does Clint know?" She asked quietly, getting right to business. Natasha wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

"Ok, everything is going to be fine Natasha." Pepper gave a comforting smile. "But you need to tell him right away." Natasha looked up at her.

"What if he's upset?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking about halfway though.

Pepper frowned at the sight of the woman in front of her. She was still getting used to seeing her with her walls down and actually showing her emotions and she was clearly overwhelmed in them right now.

"He won't be." Pepper assured but Natasha seemed even more upset about something else.

"I can't do this Pepper. I don't know how to take care of someone." Natasha had tears building in her eyes but they didn't spill over yet. Peppers heart broke all over again.

"Yes you can Natasha. We'll all be here for you. And you take care of Clint right? Watch his back on missions? Fix him up when he's hurt? And he does the same for you."

Natasha thought about it. "But what about the missions? Pepper how will I still work in Shield if I have a baby?"

"Like I said, we'll be here for you Natasha. It'll will be perfect."

Natasha smiled slightly. "You really think I can be a good mother?"

"Yes. You will be a great mother." Pepper smiled.

* * *

Back in the living room Clint couldn't get Natasha out of his mind. He knew something was really bothering her but she wouldn't tell him. He did feel kind of left out when she dragged Pepper upstairs.

"You look like you lost your best friend." Tony teased as he sat on his couch. Steve came around and sat in his old chair.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

Bruce looked up from the TV. Clint looked around at them. He didn't want to tell them something was wrong with Natasha when she wouldn't even tell him what it was so he just put on a fake smile.

"Nothing. Did Fury call today?" He asked.

"Not yet." Steve answered with a sigh.

He still hasn't contacted them since they all got back from South America and the Avengers were getting anxious.

That's when Natasha and Pepper walked back inside. Pepper sat next to Tony and nodded to Natasha. She went to say the words but spoke silently. She asked Clint to come here. He nodded and she left to go to his room.

* * *

_This is it._ She thought when he closed the door behind them. Pepper helped a lot with calming her down and convincing her to tell Clint right away. She turned to face him.

"Clint, I'm-" It stuck in her throat again and she took a deep breath. Do it quick. Just say it. She let out a shaky breath as she got lost in her thoughts about a baby again.

"Nat?" He questioned.

"Clint, I'm pregnant." She just let the words fall out of her mouth.

Clint froze and she thought of the worse.


	7. Assassin love

Natasha stood watching Clint. His face was blank so even she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Pregnant?" He asked as if he didn't understand what that meant.

"Yeah," She whispered. What would she do now? If he didn't want the baby then she knew she couldn't do this. She shouldn't have told him yet. But the wait for him to respond was killing her. Why did she feel like this? What did it matter to her if he approved or not? She didn't want this baby, did she?

"A baby," He whispered and she was about ready to break out in unwanted tears when he slowly started to smile. She watched him carefully.

"You-you're not, mad?" She asked, letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He questioned and stepped closer to her. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know…we didn't exactly plan for this,"

"Nat, in this job I can never plan anything." Clint chuckled.

"That's another thing, our job, Clint we can't exactly take the baby out on missions."

"We won't, someone will watch him or her."

"Think about it though, it will be in danger all the time."

"He'll be surrounded by super heroes, I'm sure we can keep him save."

"I don't know how to be a mom," She admitted the real thing that's been bothering her the most.

"You will be a great mother." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just think about all this baby will learn around everyone." Clint smiled.

"I don't want Tony alone with her, ever." They laughed.

* * *

Tony was standing around in the kitchen, watching Pepper make dinner and snagging a few pieces here and there. She caught him taking a French fry and smacked his hand with a fork.

"Better stay away from that food, Stark." Clint smirked as he and Natasha walked into the room.

Clint quickly scanned the room and looked back to check on Natasha before they walked to where Tony was standing.

Pepper turned to get some ketchup from the refrigerator and Clint snaked around and grabbed three fries before she turned around. When Pepper turned to grab plates he handed Natasha one and they ate. Tony gave them a look before moving to grab a fry.

"Tony! I see you." Pepper scolded and Tony pouted as he walked away to sit at the table. Clint and Natasha laughed.

"What is for dinner?" Steve asked when he walked in to sit at the table.

"Chicken." Pepper said as she brought the plates over.

Tony had JARVIS call Bruce down and once he sat everyone was eating and some random talk between Tony and Bruce was going on.

Steve noticed Natasha was looking down at her food but she didn't eat it. Thinking about one made him think about the other so he looked to Clint. He wasn't eating either but his reason was a little different.

He was watching each person at the table one at a time. Taking a few moments of studying them and sizing them up as if he was seeing if they were a threat and what he could do to take them down. It made Steve a little nervous but he was on Tony now, at the end of the table so he figured Clint already watched him, the thought didn't exactly make him feel better.

When Clint finished he looked at Natasha. She looked up as if he called her name and she replied with a quick nod and a twitch of her lips to whatever silent message he gave. At least that's what it looked like to Steve.

* * *

Natasha decided to hide her pregnancy for as long as she could. Clint was hesitant as first but went along with the idea. They were in his room, sitting on the bed while taking.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Natasha asked quietly but couldn't stop from smiling.

Clint thought about it for a few moments. "A boy." He smiled.

"Really?" Natasha questioned. She could only really picture herself with a girl. But she only really started thinking about it today.

"Did you ever think about having kids?" Natasha asked softly.

"No, never had time to." He looked up at her. It stayed silent for a minute before Clint rested his hand on her stomach and leaned up to kiss Natasha on her lips.

Their moment was ruined when a knock on the door broke the silence.

Clint sighed as he pulled away. "Yeah?" He called not getting up but turning to look at the door.

"Are you decent?" Tony teased but he opened the door anyway and walked in. He eyed them on the bed and sat on the chair at the desk.

"Fury's coming over since we don't know who to trust at Shield." Tony announced.

"Did he find out anything?" Clint asked, sitting up from his reclined position.

"I don't know I guess that's why he's coming over." Tony stood and walked around the room, looking at whatever was out. He eyed a cool-looking knife on the dresser and reached for it.

"Don't." Clint warned.

Tony let out a dramatic sigh and turned to face them. "What are you guys up to?" He asked. "And don't say 'Shield stuff' because I know how that works now."

That was true. Every time Tony almost caught them together four months ago that was the lie they told.

"Just talking." Natasha shrugged.

Tony let out another sigh. "Are you bored Stark?" Clint asked.

"Yes, very much so. We've been stuck here for about a month and nothing exciting ever happens." Tony complained. Clint and Natasha shared an amused look.

"Go in the lab. Is Banner there?" Natasha asked.

"Yes but I already worked in the lab today and annoyed him."

"What about Rogers?" Clint asked.

"In the gym."

"Go practice with him." Clint smirked.

"No thank you." Tony rolled his eyes but he was smiling anyway.

"Well where's Pepper?" Natasha asked.

"Meeting." Tony answered and walked around again.

"You don't have a lot of stuff, you know that?" Tony noticed. Besides SHIELD stuff, weapons and obviously some clothes, Tony never saw anything else in the room.

"We should play a game." Tony grinned and turned to face them.

"Yeah, how 'bout hide-and-seek? Go hide." Clint smirked.

"Ha. Ha." Tony smiled. "You know Clint you're a real smartass once people get to know you. Never would have thought it." Tony chuckled. He didn't realize until after that he said his first name. He never really understood why the assassins wanted them to be referred by their last names but he never went against it. So then why did it slip out just then?

"_Director Fury is here Sir._" JARVIS announced and broke the awkward silence. They didn't waste any time with getting up and making their way downstairs' to hear the news.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I will be uploading the next chapter 'In my place' in about two hours or so since i really want to get this story rolling for the other story I will be posting sometime this weekend. Lucky you guys! Two chapters in a row and a new action-packed story right around the corner!

Reviews please!


	8. In my place

As Fury watched Tony, Clint and Natasha walk into the living room he noticed right away how uncharesticly silent all of them were.

They all stood before him, Clint and Natasha standing straight and looking at him with a blank expression while Tony was looking around the room as if he were bored.

"I have news." Fury announced. "I have news that I have no news."

Tony looked at Fury and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"I said I have no news but I do have a plan. Agent Barton," Fury started.

"Yes sir."

"I am sending you out on an easy hit mission and the files and information that you have been assigned to this mission is on the Shield computers. If the mole is truly after you, he will have saw that and want to try again now that you'll be out there again and 'alone'." Fury handed him a file.

"Kaidan Marks, working as a hit man for hire. We noticed him a few years ago actually but he did manage to take out someone Shield has been looking for so we kept our distance but he's bringing attention to himself and the Council wants him gone. He just recently got a contract but all that information's in the file. Romanoff and Rogers will go with you but they must keep their distance. Just there to watch you're back from whoevers targeting you."

Fury said a little more about the plan but Clint's mind was thinking about something else.

"Assassin hired to kill another assassin while he is going to be watching someone that someone else hired him to kill. Does this kind of stuff normally happen in your lives?" Tony grinned after Fury left.

* * *

Kaidan Marks is twenty years old. His mother was shot four times in her home when he was only a few months old, the killer was never caught, his father was killed in the army when Kaidan was six years old. Kaidan lived with his uncle basically his whole life before his uncle passed away when Kaidan was sixteen. He was arrested for robbing a store just a week later and he was put in the orphanage. On his eighteenth birthday he shot and killed his roommate and disappeared. SHIELD found him a year later when he was hired to kill Peter Banks, a man SHIELD has been trying to locate when he disappeared the year before. Kaidan continues to work as an assassin for hire and is always on the run, very hard to track but positive he hasn't stepped in the United States since he left. He doesn't exist outside the United States as Kaidan Marks so rely on his picture, habits and contract to follow him.

Kaidan is currently in Slovakia, the contract he is after now is a man named Ales Novák.

Tony read over the file after taking it from Clint. It continued to say more information about him and the people he killed and his habits and other stuff but Tony handed it back.

"Becoming a killer because he had parent issues." Tony shook his head but looked up and smiled at Clint. "So when are you leaving?" Tony asked. Clint looked down at the file before looking back at Tony. He didn't say anything, Clint just walked away.

* * *

Kaidan Marks was sitting on a roof with binoculars held in one hand as he watched his target from two houses over. Ales Novák was walking around in his small home as he got ready for the day. He paused to glance out the window and Kaidan slowly leaned back so his back was getting closer the angled roof he was sitting on with his knees bent and his elbow resting on one of them. Ales seemed like a good man and Kaidan didn't know what he did to piss off anyone but he didn't care as long as he got money. Kaidan sighed and glanced away when Ales' daughter came in the room to hug him goodbye.

Was he any different than the murderer who killed his mother so many years ago?

Kaidan shook his head and stood to jog along the roof before he was able to jump down and go through alleys to get to Ales' house before he left for work. He was in a small town that was pretty worn down and not the cleanest or safest but Kaidan actually liked it there. It was like taking a break from his crazed life during the silence the small town gave.

Kaidan threw the binoculars in his bag and followed Ales like he has been for the past three days. Ales greeted the same man that sold random items on the street every day and as Kaidan past he looked the other way. He didn't want the man to realize he was following Ales every day.

Kaidan cut away when Ales walked into his building and Kaidan circled around before climbing up another building and watching Ales from the window. His life was quite boring and Kaidan again found himself wondering what he did exactly to make someone this mad.

His stomach growled but he ignored it. He hasn't ate anything since yesterday morning. Kaidan unzipped his pack and pulled out a small bag of chips he had leftover. He pulled the bag open and threw one in his mouth. Kaidan sighed and looked around as he ate.

He thought more about his favorite places and brushed around the topic of picking a place and settling down to get a normal job. He quickly pushed the thought away again.

This was his life, whether he liked it or not. It always has been and always will.

He pulled his dads dog tags from where they were tucked in his shirt and as he moved them around his fingers he wondered if there were people like him out there who had a fucked up past and felt this guilty about the lives he took like he did. He chuckled at the idea and grabbed another chip from the bag.

* * *

It took Clint three hours to find Kaidan in a small run down town in Slovakia the next night.

Natasha and Steve separated from Clint right away and worked on blending in as they kept their distance but followed him. If the mole really will try and kill him again, they had to be ready.

Clint was perched on a slanted rooftop where he could easily see Kaidan set up his sniper rifle. It was getting dark quickly and Clint edged closer. He had his bow in his hand and an arrow was ready to be shot whenever Clint decided to.

He watched as Ales sat at his desk near the window to his small house. He peered down at Kaidan as he looked through his scope. Clint realized he was ready to take his shot and a sudden feeling of dread welled in him as he quickly raised his bow. He pulled back the string and waited but Kaidan didn't shoot. He risked a glance at Ales again. A young woman about fourteen or fifteen walked into the room with Ales and hugged him. He said something and the girl laughed. That must be the daughter. Clint thought as he looked back at Kaidan. Clint watched Kaidan waver before he pulled back and slid his hand over his face. Kaidan suddenly started packing up his gun and Clint let the bow point down again as he wondered what the assassin was up to. Kaidan quickly stood and moved across the roof before he just simply jumped down onto something Clint couldn't see.

Shit. Clint thought as he rushed to catch up to him.

That's when he felt eyes on him. He whipped around and had just enough time to see a shadowed figure slip back from a window.

Clint was quick to jump down and climb back to street level. He jogged out from the alley and spotted Kaidan. Clint ran to him but stayed out of his line of sight and a few people behind. When Kaidan turned into a new alley Clint was quick to follow even though he was sure Kaidan was checking to see if he was being followed and he was about to be discovered.

He followed Kaidan around another corner into a different alley before he stopped and faced Clint.

"_Barton, we lost you. Where are you?_" He heard Steve's voice from his comm. but didn't answer.

Kaidan threw a punch but Clint stepped away and out of his reach. Kaidan drew out a hidden gun and Clint moved around and lashed out with a kick that sent the gun skittering across the floor. He blocked Kaidan's next hit with his left arm and threw his own punch with his right. Kaidan stumbled but didn't hesitate to grab Clint's arm and twist it around while trying to land a new blow to his gut. Clint twisted with it and maneuvered himself behind Kaidan. He pushed him forward and kicked out the back of his knee making him fall into the brick wall. Clint raised his bow and aimed just as Kaidan turned around. His eyes widened and he froze in his place.

"Kto ste?" Kaidan barked in Slovak when Clint didn't move. (Who are you?)

Clint could just get by in Slovak but it wasn't his favorite language.

"Zostať ticho." Clint warned and slowly let his bow go down. (Stay quiet.)

Kaidan looked as confused as ever but didn't try to move. He watched the man look around and seemingly spot something higher up to his left.

* * *

"Come on, we have to keep moving." He said in perfect English. Kaidan didn't move as the man moved toward the street again.

"Máte zlého človeka" Kaidan tried to play like he didnt know english. (You have the wrong man.)

"If you want to live, then come with me Kaidan." The stranger said and walked away. Kaidan followed out of curiosity.

"Who are you?" Kaidan asked as they walked swiftly through the crowd of people. He didn't answer but kept looking around as if someone was watching him. He wondered if he should be worried but honestly Kaidan didn't worry anymore. He didn't fear death because what did he live for?

He stayed in step with the stranger. He made a sudden sharp turn and stopped in front of a rusted fire escape. "Go up." He ordered. Kaidan wasn't good with following orders though and he didn't move.

"Why should I?" He questioned. "Why didn't you take the shot?" The man wondered suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Kaidan asked. "You were watching me," He realized. He nodded to the fire escape again and Kaidan stared at him before climbing up.

When he got to the roof he looked around. It was a more sturdy brick building that seemed abandoned. Half walls blocked the edge from the roof and Kaidan walked over to rest his elbows on the edge and his hands hovered above the street below.

He tried not to show his shock when the man was suddenly next to him. Kaidan hadn't even heard him come up.

"So what are you? You work for someone? Some kind of secret agency." Kaidan joked the last part but the strangers face told him it wasn't a joke. "And you were watching me…" Kaidan looked around quietly as he put it together. "Are you supposed to kill me?" He wondered. He didn't answer but leaned on the wall separating them from the edge and watched the people below.

"Why didn't you?" Kaidan asked. The man looked over at Kaidan with a questioning look. "Take the shot."

The man looked back down and soon it became clear he wasn't going to answer. Kaidan backed away. "Look if people are after me, I gotta get out of here."

"They'll find you Kaidan." He said not bothering to look at him.

It brushed Kaidans thoughts that he could attack him right now but pushed the thought away.

Kaidan wasn't so surprised the man knew his name either. If he was hired to kill him or assigned if he really is some kind of secret agent then he would have known everything about him.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Kaidan questioned. If this man wasn't going to kill him then maybe he could help him. Again he stayed silent.

"I have someone after me too." The man spoke up.

"Why? Who'd you piss off?"

"A lot of people."


	9. Letting go and holding on

"_Hawkeye? Where are you?_" Steve asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm alright, just hang back." Clint answered and Kaidan looked up at him questionly. Clint point to his ear and the assassin nodded.

"Is that your fathers?" Clint asked, nodding to where Kaidan was absentmindedly rubbing the dog tags that hung around his neck. He stopped but looked down at them anyways.

"Yeah." Kaidan answered. "He died when I was young but I'm guessing you already know." He raised an eyebrow at Clint and received a small smile.

"What about your parents? Do they know what you do for a living." Kaidan smiled.

Clint grew quiet but decided to answer. "No, they died in a car accident." He said and Kaidan looked over but didn't say anything.

Kaidan pulled off the necklace and held it over the edge. "Did you ever think it would be easier to just let go of the past?" Kaidan asked and when Clint took too long to answer he let go of the dog tags.

"Yes," Clint said when he snatched them from out of the air. "But some things you just can't let go."

A bullet hit the brick between them and they jumped back. Clint stuffs the dog tags in his pocket as they ran for the fire escape and went back down.

"Was that for me or you?" Kaidan asked as they ran down through the street.

"I think me." Clint said as they slowed to get lost in the crowd.

"You know what, uh, whatever your name is." Kaidan started and Clint smiled but didn't say his name.

"If I get out of this, I think I'm done." Clint looked over, surprised. "I can have a new life, right? You think I can finally start living for once in my life?" He asked seriously.

Clint smiled. "Yes, anyone can change their life around." Kaidan looked over with a smile before all hell broke loose.

Clint heard the gunshot just as he saw all the blood. A bullet tore through Kaidan's head and he fell over. People around him screamed and ran away. Clint stood in shock. He had blood splattered on his cheek and took a moment to stare down at the young man before he pulled back into reality and ran for his life.

"Rogers? Natasha?" He called.

"_Clint! Who fired?_" Natasha's voice rung through his ear piece.

"Unknown but they just killed my, target." Clint stammered slightly, referring to Kaidan.

"_I'll meet you, I think I see you._"

Before long Natasha was running alongside him. They ran for cover through a series of empty alleys until they slowed when they were sure no one was following.

"Blood…?" Natasha reached up.

"Not mine." Clint assured and grabbed her hand. He kissed her fingertips and Natasha smiled.

"_He's gone. The shooter left bullet shells behind is all._" Steve spoke up. Clint sighed and looked down at his hands where he saw red dots dripping down. He tried to wipe the new blood off his hands off but failed.

* * *

They were all on a SHIELD jet returning home later that very night. Clint was mostly silent and Natasha and Steve went over what happened.

He pushed his hand in his pocket as he looked out the window. He looked down in confusion as he felt something. Clint pulled it out and starred at the dog tags in his hand.


	10. One of a kind

"Kaidan is down?" Fury asked when Clint, Natasha and Steve walked into Stark Towers.

"Yes." Clint answered not even surprised that the man was already here waiting for him. "And the shooter is still unknown?" Fury said following as they all walked in the elevator.

"Yes." Clint answered.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to file out paperwork and go over suspects and write the report on Kaidans death also I need you-"

"Tomorrow." Clint cut him off. Natasha looked up in surprise along with Steve. Fury looked up with a hard look but in his _eye_ was shock.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the base and write my reports then." Clint's voice sounded off to Natasha and she wanted to comfort him and stand up to Fury but couldn't find the words.

"You'll do what I tell you to do." Fury snapped.

"Look." Clint said in a hard tone and stepped forward. "I've had no sleep for two days, the only food we could eat was whatever the hell was in the airports for Shield, I had to watch a man refuse to kill a girl's father and decide he didn't want to do this job anymore just to be shot in the head by someone who is trying to kill me from Shield for who knows what reason. I'm going to go in my room now, if you have a problem, what are you going to do about it?"

Natasha's eyes widened and Steve blocked the elevator door from closing again. Fury let out a breath suddenly and stepped back from Clint.

"Go. Be in my office at 0700 tomorrow." He walked away and Steve let the doors close.

Natasha unexpectedly let out a laugh that got Clint to smile. Even Steve chuckled and leaned against the elevator wall.

Natasha was still grinning when they stopped so Steve could get off on his floor. She knew Fury wouldn't have done anything. Clint's the best agent at SHIELD; if they lost him they wouldn't be able to replace him. If he left, Natasha would leave too. She would follow Clint wherever he went.

* * *

They each showered and dressed in more comfortable clothes. Natasha already had clothes in his room so that was easy. She lay down on her back on the bed next to him. He was on his side and smiled up at her. She lifted up her shirt slightly and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Do you feel okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different.

"You aren't even that far along." Clint laughed.

"I know but you would think that I would feel, I dunno, different." Natasha shrugged.

"You hear that?" Clint smiled and leaned over her stomach. "Your momma wants you already." Clint smiled up at Natasha.

Clint leaned forward and placed a kiss just above her bellybutton. Natasha smiled but a chill ran over her from the sensitive spot. Clint grinned and kissed just under her bellybutton. Natasha actually let out a giggle and pulled him up toward her. He smiled before cupping her face with one of his hands and kissing her.

There was a knock on the door and they both groaned.

"If that's Tony, I'm gonna kill him." He whispered and Natasha smiled.

"Yeah?" Clint called out and Natasha pulled her shirt back over her stomach. Pepper walked in already looking guilty. "Sorry." She smiled. "I heard you guys were back but I haven't seen you. How'd it go?" Pepper asked.

"Not so good." Natasha answered.

"We still don't know who's after me." Clint said.

"Why would anyone want you dead?" Pepper asked frowning.

Clint and Natasha both looked up at her then each other as if they planned it. "Anyone from Shield who didn't like me, especially after the helicarrier incident, someone who knew someone I killed for an assignment, just anyone who heard of me and wants me gone." Clint shrugged.

"So if someone from Shield wants you dead then they could have hired someone to kill you." Pepper thought out loud.

"Oh yeah, that too." Clint gave a small smile.

"There's no way to figure out whom then." Pepper said mostly to herself but they both heard her. Natasha was starting to worry for Clint. He seemed as calm as ever though which worried her even more.

"And what about the baby?" Pepper smiled.

The sentence instantly made Natasha smile and absentmindedly placed her hand over her stomach.

"You're calmed down about it now right?" Pepper asked. Natasha looked at Clint. "Yes," She said not taking her eyes away.

"Good." Pepper smiled warmly. That's when something black crawled on the wall behind her. Natasha's eyes sought tout the movement and crinkled her nose when she saw the big spider on the wall. Clint noticed it too and leaned over and pulled on a drawer to the nightstand. He leaned back with a slender knife in his hand.

"Watch out." Natasha warned and Pepper looked behind her. She screamed and jumped away from the spider as Clint threw the knife. It smacked into the wall right through the spider.

Peppers eyes were wide as she started at the knife and dead spider before she looked at Clint and let out an amazed chuckle.

"That was amazing." She smiled to Clint. "You really are one of a kind."

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

Clint and Natasha walked into the SHIELD base early one morning. Fury wanted them to act like everything was normal since they haven't heard anything about who is trying to kill Clint.

They just walked around and made sure no one forgot who they were.

They went downstairs to do a lap around the lab but as they were walking up the stairs Natasha suddenly stopped.

"Nat?" Clint called and stepped back to her side. She braced against the wall and held her stomach. She let out a groan and squeezed her eyes shut. Clint wrapped an arm around her and stroked back her hair.

Natasha's world was spinning. She felt dizzy but when a strong arm wrapped around her she felt the strength to pull herself together. Her vision steadied and she stood up straight and smiled.

"I'm fine," She said and he backed away. He knew they had cameras on them so they couldn't risk anything.

Clint worked to hide his concern from his face and when he was under control, he started up the stairs again, more slowly this time.

"Are you hungry?" He asked when they stepped off the stairs back on ground level. She crinkled her nose. "No. I don't even want to think about food right now." Natasha saw the worry flash in his eyes only for a second before he hid it but it was enough.

"Let's get out of here. We let every see us and show that we aren't hiding." Natasha said and Clint nodded.

* * *

"Movie night tonight!" Tony yelled to Clint and Natasha when they found everyone else in the living room.

"Did you find out anything?" Steve asked when they sat down.

"No." Clint answered but he was looking at Natasha. She shrugged with a tweak of her lips and his silent question and he raised an eyebrow and nodded a little forward.

Steve looked away feeling kind of left out. The room got silent as they watched them. Steve guessed everyone noticed Clint's absentminded answer then the deep conversation between the assassins.

"Did something happen there?" Bruce asked.

"No." Clint answered again not even bothering to look. Tony thought maybe he was just saying that so he smirked.

"Do you love Romanoff?" Tony asked.

Clint broke away from her gaze to look at Tony. "What?" He asked.

"You were supposed to say no since that's all you've been telling us."

"Nothing happened. We just walked around. We didn't see anyone suspicious or anything." Clint shrugged.

"Did Fury have any news?" Pepper asked.

"No." Clint answered.

"There you go again." Tony complained but smiled anyways.

"Is there something you want me to say Stark?" Clint asked with sarcastic niceness.

"Yeah, say I'm the smartest person you know and you're jealous." Tony said almost right away with a grin.

"Well, no. That would be lying." Clint smirked and heard Steve chuckle.

"Say what you want, but I know the truth." Tony smiled and Clint shook his head playfully as he looked away.

* * *

"Hey Nat?" Clint called to her.

"Yeah?" She answered and stepped halfway out of his bathroom.

"Have you seen my knife?" He asked and started to go through the first drawer to his dresser.

"Last I saw it, it was in a spider." She smiled before walking back inside. He looked at the hole in the wall where the knife stuck. He never took the spider down.

He sighed when he thought about who would come into his room and touch his stuff.

* * *

"Tony." Clint called from where he stood in the doorway to the lab. Tony jumped and turned around. "Jesus," He muttered. "I need to tie a bell on you." He joked.

"Did you take a knife from my room?" Clint asked.

"No why?" Tony asked truthfully.

"It's missing. I never lose my things." Clint frowned.

"That's because you don't have a lot of things." Tony pointed out.

"That's because I was always moving around before I moved here. The less I had the less I had to carry around and worry about." Clint shrugged.

"Well you live here now and we've had a lot of free time lately with someone trying to kill you from your own agency and all, so you could get something that you like."

Clint thought about it. What could he want? He had enough weapons and clothes. He had good furniture that was already in the room when he moved in. He didn't really have a lot of free time to have to worry about what he should do.

Tony waited for him to answer.

"_Sir, Pepper Potts calls for in in the Briefing Room._" JARVIS broke the silence.

"I never heard about taking this long to answer a question asking what you want." Tony said as he pasted him. He left Clint in the lab still pondering about something he wanted to have.

* * *

Dinner would be done in an hour and Clint was still searching for his missing knife. It was driving him crazy.

"_Agent Barton, Mr. Stark calls for you from the Living Room._"

Clint sighed and figured he better get this over with. He jogged down the stairs and walked into the living room. No one was there but Tony.

"Look what I got!" Tony smiled broadly. Clint looked down at the black square box that had two cords connecting to it and at the end were controllers. "It's an Xbox. Just FYI." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I got a few different games for all of us. I figured you would like these the best." Tony said as he went through a pile and pulled out three games. They all had to do with some form of shooting in them.

Clint didn't know what to say but couldn't help the smile.

"Wanna go a few rounds?" Tony asked. "Gaming is my specialty."

"And shooting is mine." Clint smirked as he grabbed a controller away from Tony and sat down.


	11. Bonding and worrying

5 WEEKS LATER

* * *

Bruce watched as Tony and Clint sat on the floor with their backs pressed against the couch. They were playing an intense video game where they had to hunt down each other and kill the other. The screens were separated by a line in the middle but the surroundings each player was in was about the same so you couldn't look on the other side and figure out where they are.

Bruce smiled when he saw on Clint's screen showed Tony's player in the distance. Clint knew where he was. Clint raised his gun in the game and shot. Tony yelled out loud and turned around. He saw Clint and shot at him but Clint was already running away. Bruce knew he was just circling Tony but Tony didn't know. His health bar was at 25%. Clint's was at 90%.

Tony's player showed on Clint's screen again and he shot him. Tony ran away but was left with 10% health. Next time Clint found him he would die. Again.

Bruce looked at Tony's screen. He was still on the move but stopped and turned around. He crouched and looked through his scope. He briefly saw Clint walking closer before he was blocked again. Tony cancelled that view and studied his screen.

Clint stopped walking too. He grinned when he came around Tony's side and had a clear view at him. He only had to fire once and Tony's character died.

In real life Clint looked over all smug while Tony grinned. "Let's play that racing one again." Tony suggested. Clint shrugged. He was good at that one too.

They've been like this nonstop for just over a month since Fury wanted them to stay low and keep an eye out. They rest of the team played too though. But lately Natasha's been staying in her room. Pepper said not to worry but Bruce wondered what was wrong.

The car racing game started up and Tony and Clint settled in again. When asked to pick their cars Clint always picked the fast looking red car that had the highest speed but low everything else. It didn't matter to Clint though because he rarely hit anything or lost control. Tony picked a blue car that had the biggest Health bar. Tony picked the race and a countdown started. They both took off. Clint right in first place with his car's high speed. Tony was in third and kept his eye on Clint's car, determined to catch up this time.

* * *

"Natasha?" Clint called quietly as he walked into her room. She was curled up on the bed on top of the covers. Clint sat next to her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Not really." She said honestly. She still felt nauseous and so tired. She refused to eat this morning and only left bed to go to the bathroom. She felt dizzy when she stood.

Clint leaned down to kiss her softly before he ran his fingers through her hair in the way he knew she loved.

"Did you beat Tony today?" She asked.

"Yeah." Clint chuckled. Steve said he would go again after he worked out so that should be good. Steve was always a better match than Tony.

It grew silent between them. "Does this normally happen to pregnant women?" She asked quietly.

Clint looked down. "I don't know." He admitted.

She sighed and sat up slowly. Clint wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, Director Fury is waiting downstairs._"

Clint looked down at Natasha. She didn't look in the mood to be up and walking around yet. "I'm fine." She said and stood up. He stood with her and she braced a hand on his arm until she was sure she wasn't going to hurl and her world stopped spinning.

* * *

They stepped out of the elevator and walked to Fury.

"You don't look so good Romanoff." Fury noticed.

"She's just sick." Clint said and resisted the urge to put his arms around her and help hold her up.

"I'm fine," Natasha assured. "What do you need?"

"I have a mission for you." Fury said and held out two files. Clint's eyes widened at Fury's timing.

"We're supposed to lay low." Clint said confused.

"Yes but you've been laying low for a while and I need my best agents out there again. It's not like we heard anything from the mole and anyways that's why I'm sending both of you out."

"Simple task really. Just taking care of a group of people a few cities away that are causing trouble." He shrugged. Kill the leader and do what you must with his men."

* * *

It was getting dark but they wanted to get this over with. Clint would come in through the door that accesses the roof while Natasha would take the stairs and come in through the room's front door. That way the group couldn't run.

"_All most there?_" Clint's voice came through her ear piece. She tried to eat a little before this but she realized that was a huge mistake because her stomach decided it didn't want any food in there.

She took a deep breath and leaned on the wall. She was halfway up the stairs and could hear the guy's talking.

"_Black Widow?_" Clint asked. His eyes searched through the window but didn't see her in the room.

"Oh god," She murmured and covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." She told Clint. No, she really was going to be sick. She tried to think if she saw a bathroom on her way up but it was too late. She leaned over and threw up.

Clint saw the men look at the door and some stood. Was that her?

"_Are you okay_?" Clint asked. No answer.

He burst through the door and instantly shot one of the men. The door was forgotten as the seven others turned to Clint.

He shot two more arrows before anyone thought to raise their guns. Clint slipped his bow over his head and kicked a gun out of the man closest to him. He got behind him and used him as a shield when someone shot. The bullet hit the man and he slumped down. Clint threw him down and pulled out his own gun. He took four bullets to kill the last four men and not a scratch on Clint.

He immediately ran for the stairs. He saw Natasha sitting with her head resting on the wall. When he walked closer he saw the vomit on the stairs under her. He crouched next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Natasha?" He whispered.

That's when Clint noticed movement under them. He looked up to see a man with a gun raised at the bottom of the stairs. He left his bow upstairs and his gun was in its holster. There was no time to think about grabbing his knife either because suddenly he shot.

Natasha let out a cry of pain.


	12. Learning the truth

Clint followed the agents that took Natasha into the infirmary.

Doctors started to surround her when one of them pushed in front of Clint. "We have to get the bullet out and make sure she's fine, Barton. You can't be in here."

"I'm staying." He said and moved to look around him to Natasha. The man put a hand on Clint's chest. Clint snapped and grabbed the man's wrist. He twisted it and grabbed his outside elbow to have enough force to twist him around and throw him down to the floor. This whole move happened in a matter of seconds and doctors froze to look up.

"I'm staying." He announced. "Keep working." He demanded when no one moved. They all got to work and Clint was left alone as he watched.

Natasha was shot in the ribs on her left side, just missing her heart. Clint did the same to the man who shot her with his gun but Clint had better aim.

Clint tried to stay out of their way but he wanted to be close to her. He heard a tap on the small window on the door and saw Steve. He gave a long look at Natasha before he went out the door.

Everyone was there with worried looks on all their faces.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Pepper wondered with moist eyes.

"I don't know." Clint answered quietly to Pepper.

"What about the…" Pepper asked with wide eyes. Tony, Bruce and Steve all glanced at her before slowing focusing on Clint.

"I don't know." He answered again but this time he felt his eyes prick with tears.

* * *

Fury found his whole group, minus Thor, sitting outside the room where they were working on Natasha.

Clint looked up and meets his eye briefly. Fury saw the worry and sadness clear in his gaze that made him realize Natasha was more than just a partner to him. Fury guessed he knew it all along because it just made sense now.

He didn't have time to say anything because one of the Shield doctors opened the door. Clint stood up.

"Director, we need to speak with you." He said with a glance at Clint. Pepper pulled on his hand to get him to sit and Fury nodded before stepping in the room.

Natasha was lying on a bed with various needles and cords in her arms. A soft beeping was the once sound in the room. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. The first time Fury every saw her look like that.

"They'll be fine." The doctor said and for a second Fury thought he was talking about the team but he glanced at Natasha.

"We have some important news to tell you sir." The doctor said and showed him the clipboard he had in his hand.

* * *

"Barton." Fury called when the doctor opened the door. Clint ran in and the doctor stepped out of the room. He went right to her side and put his hand over hers.

"Is she okay?" He asked, watching her face for any sign that she would wake up.

"Barton…" Fury hesitated in a tone Clint never heard him use. When Clint didn't look up Fury came to stand on the other side of her bed across from him. Clint glanced up sensing the director wanted to say something.

"Did you know?" Fury asked. He didn't need to hesitate who the father was.

Clint instantly knew what he was talking about and looked down at her face again. "Yes." He answered finally.

"Well…" Fury dragged, unsure how to handle this. "They're both going to be fine." He decided to share when it was clear Clint didn't want to hear anything else. He smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on her forehead in front of Fury since he knew already.

Fury had to look away at the amount of love in that simple gesture and wondered how he never saw it before.

* * *

When Fury left, he told the team they could go in. The Avengers rushed in and all took a spot around her bed.

"How is she?" Steve asked.

"She'll be okay." Clint answered not looking away from her. Fury told him that after she wakes and has some time to rest that he would come talk to them.

Clint met Pepper's eyes and nodded slightly. Pepper knew he told her that the baby was okay too.

* * *

Morning light shown in Clint's eyes from the window. He looked around, confused for a second about where he was.

They all fell asleep in Natasha's room at the Infirmary at SHIELD. Clint slept sitting in a chair next to Natasha's bed, Tony and Pepper were smushed on the tiny couch, Steve slept in a chair with his head resting on the wall behind him and Bruce slept slumped down in a chair with his feet propped up on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Clint rubbed his face and stretched his sore muscles. Natasha moved her head to the side and Clint froze and watched her. She didn't move again but he heard a yawn from Tony. It was followed but a thud and a loud groan. Everyone snapped awake and Clint looked over to see Tony on the floor. Pepper and Steve let out a small laugh and Steve stood to stretch. Bruce sat up in his chair and looked at Clint.

Clint turned to look back at Natasha and suddenly her eyes started to open. He stood and leaned over her.

Her eyes opened and looked around dazed. "Clint…?" He asked and looked over to meet his eyes. She smiled instantly but tried to remember what happened. She noticed that she was in the Infirmary but she didn't feel sick.

Then it all started to come back to her and her eyes widened. She tried to sit up but there was a sharp pain in her left side. Clint eased her back down.

She went to ask him questions when the rest of the group surrounded her bed. She smiled as she looked at everyone.

"Good morning." Tony grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"I feel fine." Natasha answered truthfully. Steve smiled down at her and she meets his eyes.

The doctor that Clint threw to the floor walked in and made a large gap between him and Clint as he walked closer. He walked to the other side of her and wrote something down.

"She should be able to leave soon, we just want to run some extra tests and make sure the ba-"

"Wait." Clint broke off his sentence but when everyone turned to him, he froze and thought of what to say.

"No need to walk us through it, just hurry and get her out of here." He said and everyone looked away but Pepper gave a knowing look and a gaze as if to say nice save.

Clint and Natasha was good at sending messages through looks to everyone, it was just the other person who can't understand what each look meant. Natasha and Clint understood each other enough that they didn't even need to talk to have full conversations. Now he was noticing that Pepper was getting better at knowing what he meant with just looks.

He smiled at her before looking down at Natasha.

* * *

Almost two hours later everyone stepped out so she could change, except Clint.

She took a quick rinse off shower while Clint sat in a chair. When she walked out in a towel he glanced up and looked her over. As if she sensed his eyes on her, she looked over and instantly smiled.

"See something you like?" She teased and twirled around for him. He grinned and stood up to walk over to her. He answered by pressing her to him and kissing her.

She sighed happily when they broke apart. There was a single knock at the door and Natasha ran for the bathroom with a soft laugh. Clint threw in her clothes and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah." He called out and Fury walked in and stood by the door after shutting it again.

"Where's Romanoff?" He asked.

"Bathroom." He answered simply and leaned back his chair. Fury eyed the wet dots on his shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Well, seeing how your last mission turner out, I'm pulling her out of the field." Fury said. Clint starred in shock but it did make sense.

Natasha walked out of the bathroom in normal clothes made of jeans and a simple T-shirt. Her hair was still dripping slightly and created wet dots on her shoulders.

She looked between them feeling kind of awkward before she stepped closer and stopped in between them.

"I'm pulling you out of the field Romanoff. Until further notice." He added at the look on her face.

She glanced at Clint, confused. He told her silently that he knew and she nodded before looking back.

"This isn't the best situation for any of us but I can't change what's already done. I also can't lose one of my best agents so well see how this whole thing plays out. Until then, get some rest Romanoff." He offered a smile before walking out. He left the door open and the rest popped their heads in to see if they could come in.

They all flowed in and stood before them with smiles.

Neither of them were smiling though and everyone else got the feeling that they were about to say something important.

"Natasha's being pulled from working in the field." Clint announced.

"Why?" Steve and Tony asked at the same time.

It took them longer to answer but finally Natasha meet each of their eyes before speaking.

"I'm pregnant."


	13. Acceptance

**Authors Note:**

Shout out to** Taschenfluff** for your comment like four days ago! Thank you! That meant a lot :D

Another thanks to **discordchick** for commenting on just about every chapter!

Thanks to everyone else who commented, favorited and followed me and my stories! You're the reason I keep writing!

**Random note**: For any Jeremy Renner fans out there have you seen Neo Ned? Love that movie! It's on YouTube actually you should check it out! :D

* * *

"I can't believe it." Bruce said. Everyone but Clint and Natasha was sitting around the living room.

"I can." Tony shrugged.

"How far along do you think she is?" Steve wondered.

"She should be about nine weeks." Pepper said right away. They all looked at her.

"You knew?" Tony asked. She didn't answer but it was obvious that she did.

"This changes a lot." Steve said slowly. Silence answered him and they all thought about it. Suddenly Tony let out a laugh. They all looked up at him.

"Sorry I was just trying to picture what the kid will be like. When he or she's older we'll be more than twice his age but he'll probably still kick our asses."

Steve smiled and thought about having a baby around. He actually started to think it would be kind of nice.

"What do you think it'll be?" Bruce asked. Their thoughts were going to the better stuff and the mood was lightened.

"I think it's a girl." Pepper said right away. Tony shook his head.

"I'll put money on a boy."

"I'm going for a boy too." Steve shrugged.

"Well I think it's a girl." Bruce said.

"Tied." Tony said. "You are the doctor though so if you cheated it doesn't count." Tony grinned.

* * *

"They didn't seem to excited." Natasha was saying upstairs in Clint's room. He was changing into fresh clothes while Natasha lounged on his bed. He finished and sat next to her.

"They're just surprised." Clint assured.

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Natasha asked. She was worried they wouldn't accept her being pregnant or worse, wouldn't accept the baby after its born. They would need help and the Avengers were the only friends she had.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to go down and talk to them yet?" Clint asked.

She was actually about to say no but knew she had to face them sooner or later.

* * *

Clint and Natasha walked into the living room. The rest of the group looked up at them as they made their way to their loveseat.

"How are you feeling?" Pepper asked.

"Good." Natasha smiled. It was awkwardly silent between all of them and Steve coughed.

"Hey Barton," Tony said suddenly. Pepper gave him a look to make sure he didn't say anything mean or try and be funny. Clint looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked and pointed at the Xbox.

Clint glanced at Natasha before nodding. They sat on the floor with their backs against the couch like usual. Tony put in the game they played just the other day where you have to find each other and kill one another.

They picked their usual player and gear and in no time were set loose into a new location. This time they were in the woods but there were only five different locations in this game so they already played in this one many times.

"So, our bets our tied." Tony started. Clint glanced at him.

"About the baby," He explained and Clint looked back at the screen. He learned after just playing twice where each player was dropped into the game and he knew how to reach the other player quickly without them realizing he was getting closer. In no time he saw Tony's player flash on the screen but he quickly turned so Tony couldn't look over on his screen and see he was close.

"So what do you think? Boy or girl?" Tony asked. It grew quiet as they waited for Clint to answer but before long a smile spread on his lips. He didn't turn away from the screen though but he also didn't shoot at Tony yet. "Boy." He answered.

"Romanoff?" Tony asked and looked up at her. Clint's screen showed Tony and the group saw Clint raise his gun but he turned away and circled again.

"I think she's a girl." Natasha said with a smile. Tony sighed and looked back at the screen. "Tied again. We'll have to see what Thor thinks." Tony said.

He walked forward but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly he heard realistic gunshots and his health bar went from 100% to 75% before he could even move.

"Dammit." Tony slurred under his breath but smiled. "How are you so good at this game?" He asked. His player ran but Tony knew with a glance to Clint's screen that he was following.

Clint laughed. "Master assassin, remember?" Tony smirked and stopped suddenly. His gun already raised and he shot out in every direction through the trees.

Clint backtracked and tried to run away but his player was hit bringing his health to 87%.

"That wasn't fair." Clint grinned when he circled around.

"It was very fair." Tony smiled just before Clint was shooting him again. He complained as he made his player run away again. 60% health now.

"Steve, come take my place for a sec." Tony said and handed up his controller. Steve took it and sat where Tony was after he got up.

Steve turned his player around trying to see his surroundings. He ran away through the trees and came up on the small hill. Clint was circling the ring of trees that surrounded the hill and was waiting for the best time to strike in a way that if Steve fired back, he could get away.

Steve was making his player turn around in circles slowly so he could watch for Clint. That's when he saw movement in the tree line. Steve didn't think about it. He just shot around where he though he saw Clint.

In real life, Clint laughed. He was forced to run again but he crouched and fired not even a minute later. Steve ran off the hill and through the trees. Clint followed and kept Steve's player visible on his screen because Steve already knew Clint was following. Clint's health was at 80% and Steve was at 45% thanks to Tony but soon enough Tony came back and wanted his controller back.

When Tony was in control again, Clint smirked when he went back to following him without letting it show on his screen. Tony was walking to his right when Clint shot at him repeatedly and followed close behind when he ran. He kept shooting and forced Tony to turned and shot his own gun. It was too late though because two shots later his character died.

"Oh, what a surprise. You won." Tony said sarcastically. Clint smirked.

"Hey Romanoff, let's see you out here." Tony said and held out his controller.

They each played each game but never against each other. She grinned as she took the controller and sat next to Clint.

She looked over and he gave a playful wink. She smiled and picked her player and gear.

"This should be good." Steve said.

"Kick his ass for me." Tony called and made them all laugh.

Natasha's worries about her friends not being there when she needed them the most disappeared.

She smiled when the players were dropped in an abandoned town and she heard Tony make a bet behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Also, don't forget to read my other story, Better Together!


	14. 12 weeks

Natasha was pulled out of her dream when a familiar voice called her name. She looked up into Clint's eyes and actually laughed. He looked confused.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Clint asked. She seemed like she was but this usually wasn't how she was when he normally had to wake her. "I don't know if it was a _nightmare_." She shrugged.

"So why the laugh?" Clint wondered.

"I was dreaming that I was being taken over by aliens…" Natasha smiled. Clint chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"That's a new one." He said.

"Probably from the baby," She guessed and lifted up her shirt to show the beginnings of her baby bump. Clint smiled and Natasha ran her hand over her stomach.

"Whoa," Natasha said suddenly and Clint snapped his gaze to her. "What's wrong?" He asked and looked back at her stomach before scanning the room.

"I have to go pee." She smiled and stood up. She just about ran to the bathroom and Clint chuckled.

When she came out, Clint was already dressed and waiting. "You want breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her as they left the room. She was in pajama pants and one of Clint's old T-shirts but she didn't care what she looked like around her team anymore. They were family.

* * *

Pepper was making pancakes in the kitchen for everyone when Clint and Natasha walked in. She smiled. "Good morning." She greeted. They both smiled at her and looked hungrily at the pancakes that were just about done.

Tony and Bruce walked in and Bruce sat at his spot at the table with Steve.

"Hey momma spider." Tony greeted with a smirk. Clint and Natasha pretty much got used to the baby jokes and the spider or hawk jokes.

"What are we doing today?" Tony asked when he sat down at the table. Steve and Bruce shrugged while Natasha and Clint sat in their spots at the table.

Steve walked in then. "A storms coming in, anyone else think Thor's coming?" He announced and sat in his spot.

Tony smiled. "Better be him. He's been missing for months."

Natasha looked at Clint. They would have to tell him about the baby. She wondered how he would react.

* * *

Thunder continued to rumble even after they finished eating and settled in the living room. Light rain started and they decided it was just another storm. They were all noticeably sad even though he was the least one around so they weren't as close to him. But that might be why they were sad it wasn't him coming back.

Pepper and Tony started playing a Mario game with the Xbox and everyone watched. Clint and Natasha were watching each other, talking about different things mostly about the baby.

"_Sir, there is a presence on the roof._" JARVIS said. Tony glanced over at Clint before he got excited. "Shakespeare is here."He announced with a smile.

"My friends!" Thor's voice boomed when he found them in the living room.

Various greeting and smiles answered him as they all stood.

"Legolas and Red Head have some news." Tony said right away. Natasha glared at him but turned her attention to look at the smiling Thor.

"I'm having a baby," She said after a few deep breaths. She would never get used to saying those words out loud.

Thor didn't move. He looked confused actually.

"The Widow in Black is having a baby?" He wondered.

The group all nodded as if they planned it but no one said anything. Thor stepped a little closer and looked around at everyone.

That's when Natasha realized he never found out about her and Clint. She made a point of stepping back into Clint and looking up at him. Clint smiled down at her and she instantly smiled back.

"Congratulations!" Thor smiled. "We must celebrate." He added.

Tony grinned. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Tony…what are you thinking?" Pepper warned.

"That we should have a little party here. You know, since we've basically been stuck here." Tony shrugged.

"What's your definition of 'little'?" Pepper wondered.

Tony pondered this for a few minutes before shrugging again. "A couple friends, maybe some fans…"

"Fans?" Steve asked.

"That's not a good idea. We're supposed to be laying low." Natasha said.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Tony sighed. They all looked around at each other.

* * *

They were all sitting around in their spots in the living room. It was completely silent as they looked around.

"Well this sucks." Tony sighed.


	15. Patience

**Authors Note:**

Uploading now because i wont be able to in the morning!

* * *

"So we're tied again." Natasha told Clint when he walked into the living room.

Natasha and Jane were sitting on the couch talking about the baby. Thor and Jane both have been here an entire week and Natasha couldn't hide her pregnancy. Thor thinks the baby will be a girl like Natasha, Pepper and Bruce while Jane thinks it will be a boy along with Clint, Tony and Steve.

Clint came and sat next to Natasha. "You think it's a boy too?" He smiled at Jane.

"Yeah, it's just a guess." Jane shrugged but smiled back. If Thor wasn't around Jane tended to seek out Clint more than the rest. They just bonded really well they last time they saw each other.

"Are you guys going to find out early or wait until he's born?" Jane asked. Natasha and Clint looked at each other. They actually had talked about it.

"We're going to wait." Clint answered. Jane nodded and couldn't help the smile.

She certainly was surprised when she first found out. She hadn't even known that they were together but here she was, four months pregnant.

"_Ms. Foster, you are called to the Lab by Dr. Banner._" Jane looked around and Clint smiled. She did that last time when she told him she couldn't get used JARVIS talking out of nowhere.

She smiled at them as she stood and walked out.

"_Received message from SHIELD. Agent Barton, Director Fury calls for you in his office."_

Clint looked at Natasha in surprise. Fury hasn't talked to him in three weeks since he found out about Natasha.

"Guess I better go." He said and stood up. He leaned down to kiss her lightly. Even if only one of them was called they would always show up together but this time she couldn't come. Her pregnancy was top-secret and she couldn't exactly hide it too well anymore.

She followed his movements until he was out the door. She looked back at the TV. Would this be her life now? Watching Clint go to SHIELD and back while she sat and watched TV?

She stood up and decided a little punching bag action couldn't hurt.

* * *

Clint collapsed down on a chair outside Fury's office. He knew Fury would know when he was there and knew not to even knock on the door.

He waited a good thirty minutes before he started to look around and wonder what was taking so long.

By an hour he was lost in thought about Natasha and the baby.

And by an hour and forty minutes he got his hands on a small stack of paper. He crumpled some up in paper balls and threw them in a trash can down the hall.

Two hours past when he made a paper airplane and threw it to fly down the hall and into a room whose door was open. A few moments later a women poked her head out. He gave a smile and nodded as he started making another.

After another five minutes Clint saw Agent Daniel Payne walk by the opening of the hallway he was sitting in.

"Hey!" He called and threw the paper airplane he just made. It flew far through the air and hit Daniel in the neck. He jumped in surprise and watched the plane fall to the floor before he looked around. He smiled when he spotted Clint.

"Should have known that was you," He smiled as he walked closer with the plane in his hand. Clint smiled with a slight shrug.

When Daniel reached him he looked down at the paper airplane that hit his neck before turning to look down the hall. "How did you get it to go that far?" He wondered.

"Well it all started when I held it in my hand and pointed it towards you," Clint smirked. Daniel rolled his eyes playfully. He knew Clint for a while even if they weren't exactly friends but Clint knew him the best out of all the other agents he bothered to talk to.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel wondered as he sat in a chair next to him.

"Hey watch this." Clint grinned as he threw a paper plane down the hall. It eased to the side slightly as it soar through an open doorway. Daniel just barley heard a mumbled complaint from a women as the door suddenly slammed.

Clint chuckled and started to make another. "She never liked me," He explained while still smiling. "Fury wanted to see me but I guess he's doing something." Clint shrugged.

"How long have you been waiting?" Daniel asked.

"Two hours and nine minutes." He said without even hesitating as he focused on folding the paper in complicated ways to make the airplane.

When he looked down the hall, Daniel noticed the exact second when his eyes lit up when he found his next target.

He aimed and waited a few seconds before throwing it. Daniel watched it hit a younger agent in his early twenties with dark blonde hair.

He flinched and looked down to where the paper fell on the floor. He picked up the plane and looked around looking pissed. Daniel saw him notice Clint and Daniel looked back to see what Clint would do.

But he just smirked and waved at him. The agent shook his head before crumpling up the plane and letting it fall back to the ground.

"No littering!" Clint yelled after him.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like you either?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Clint said and scanned the wall in front of them. "A lot of people don't like me." Clint shrugged and looked at Daniel with a serious face. "You get used to it."

* * *

"Barton!" Fury called from behind the closed door a few minutes later. He walked inside but Fury was walking out. Clint had to make a quick maneuver to get out of his way and still stand upright.

"Uh, yes sir?" He asked following him. Fury didn't say anything but paused when he saw the crumpled plane on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at Clint.

"Well someone must have been bored…" He shrugged a few seconds later. Fury actually cracked a smile before he kept walking. Clint followed after him and into an empty room with a large table with a bunch of screens at the front of the room.

"The council knows." Fury said as he stood in front of Clint with his hands behind his back.

It only took Clint a moment to realize he was talking about Natasha. "They know? How?" He wondered.

"They wanted me to send her out on a solo mission and I had to deny. I didn't say who the father was but I'm not surprised if they figured it out. You two have been partners for a long time and they know how she is around everyone else."

Clint looked down as he thought.

"So, what does this mean. Is this bad?" Clint wondered.

"Yes, Barton this is very bad. They are not happy with us."


	16. Family

"What can they do about it?" Clint asked, crossing his arms

"Barton, they could do anything. If they really wanted they could take the baby after its born." Fury said and eyed Clint.

"No, Natasha would run." Clint shook his head.

"And how far do you think she would get?" Fury wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"She knows how to run." Clint shot back.

"And they know how to find."

* * *

Natasha walked out of her bathroom in her room just as Clint opened the front door. She smiled at him and he walked toward her. His arms wrapped around her instantly and he kissed her.

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "The Council knows." He said softly.

"What?" She said and looked up in surprise.

"They found out your pregnant, Nat. They're not so happy with us right now."

"What are they going to do? Did you talk to them?" She asked.

"No Fury did. He said they haven't decided anything right now." Clint sighed.

Natasha leaned on his chest and thought about it. What if they fired her? What if they take her baby away, and what if they kill the baby or use her to become some mindless SHIELD agent with no chance at a normal life?

No, they would run. She and Clint knew how to survive on their own and stay hidden.

* * *

Natasha was startled awake suddenly. She looked up into Clint's eyes as he hovered over her. She let out a calming breath. It was just a nightmare. She didn't feel that calm though because her nightmare was her past.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked softly. The room was dimly lit and she realized it was probably really early in the morning.

"Yeah," She answered. She hasn't had a nightmare in a long time since Clint slept next to her. She wondered why she was pulled back into a nightmare. She figured then that it was probably because her mind still didn't fully think she would be a great mother because of all the things she did.

"Can you go back to sleep?" He asked. Usually if either one of them woke from a nightmare they would stay up and busy themselves with work but Natasha's been so tired lately.

"I think so, I'm still tired." She mumbled and closed her eyes. She smiled when he pressed his lips to her forehead and moved back to her side. She snuggled up to him and thought happy thoughts.

That was harder than she thought though and ended up staying awake until they got up to eat breakfast.

She worried about the Council and Clint and the baby. She worried what the Council would do. Every minute that pasted when they wouldn't make a decision was killing her. She hated waiting.

* * *

After breakfast that morning they gathered the team and settled into the living room. They told them about what Fury said about the Council.

"Why do they care?" Tony asked alarmed.

"Because this wasn't supposed to happen." Clint said and glanced at Natasha's stomach.

"They can't take the baby." Pepper said shaking her head even though she bit her lip nervously.

Clint didn't bother telling her that they could.

"If they're just mad that she can't go out on missions then we can help." Steve spoke up.

Tony nodded along with Thor. "I shall take down anyone they wish." Thor said. Jane looked up at him with a soft smile.

"We just have to wait and see what they want." Clint said and looked down.

"This isn't right." Pepper said. Nods answered her but the room grew silent.

Natasha looked around. Everyone was looking at her. It made her feel bad for some reason. This baby was already causing trouble and she wasn't even born yet.

* * *

"They're playing a waiting game." Fury announced to the group in their living room later that afternoon. "I doubt they will give a final answer for at least another few weeks." Fury shook his head.

"Why?" Jane asked. She wasn't so sure who the Council was exactly but she didn't like them at all for threating Natasha like that. They had no right to take her baby away.

"I'm not sure." Fury said. Tony sighed and looked at Clint and Natasha. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"I don't know what it is that they want exactly." Fury said and looked around. "But whatever it is we have to be ready."

Everyone looked up at him from their lost-in-thought gazes around the room.

"You are my team and I won't let them tell me what my team can and can't do."

Clint smiled and held Natasha's hand. They could take whatever the Council threw at them. He looked around at the people standing in the living room and knew the Council didn't have a chance at tearing this family apart.


	17. Goodbyes

It was a grand total of fifty-seven days, just over eight weeks later before the Council called Fury to send Clint to SHIELD.

"Barton," Fury greeted as he fell in step with him at the SHIELD base.

"What is it? What'd they say?" He asked right away.

"All they gave me was a mission." Fury said and Clint stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He questioned. "All this waiting just for a mission?"

"You're being stationed in India. You'll be gone at least a month."

"A month?" Clint exclaimed.

"As far as I know. They were being very cryptic. I believe they have a big plan for you." Fury said and Clint glanced down as he thought.

"So what? They're just going to keep sending me away? Is that their punishment, keep us separated?" Clint said. He couldn't believe this.

"I don't know Barton but I would do what they say. They actually wanted you sent out as soon as you got here and I told you, so I just put in the computers that you left. You earned a few hours to say goodbye."

Clint looked up in surprise. "Thank you, sir." He said and Fury cracked a smile.

"Just make sure to be gone in a few hours."

* * *

"Barton!" Steve called when the archer stepped into the living room where the whole gang was waiting minus Thor and Jane-who both are actually in New Mexico with Darcy and Erik.

He walked farther into the room and stood next to where Natasha was sitting on their loveseat. Her hands were on her stomach where her baby bump was really growing.

One of her hands sought out his and he held her hand while still looking ahead.

"They didn't give any information on Natasha or the baby." There were various expressions of relief, confusion and anger from everyone.

"Then-" Bruce started to said.

"But they are sending me away." Clint continued and the room were silent.

"What?" Clint heard Natasha ask as her hold on his hand tightened slightly.

"I'm being stationed in India for a month on a mission." Clint looked down at Natasha.

"Way for them to act childish." Tony muttered. Clint nodded slightly as he looked back at the rest.

"All this waiting just to get assigned a mission?" Steve questioned.

"They're trying to keep them separated." Tony explained. Steve nodded in understanding.

"Well they can't do that forever." Pepper said.

"What's the point? What will keeping you separated accomplish?" Bruce wondered.

"We don't know what they planned for me after." Clint answered to Pepper.

"It's just them being childish. They're probably just trying to punish them." Tony answered Bruce with a shake of his head.

"Well when do you leave?" Pepper asked.

"A few hours." Clint said quietly and they stared at him while he felt Natasha's hand slip from his.

* * *

Pepper was making spaghetti for dinner-even though Clint wasn't going to eat with them tonight- while each teammate was each trying to spend some time with Clint.

He went with Bruce first who was excited to show him stuff in the lab.

"You never came in here before." Bruce commented, glancing up at Clint who was sitting on a counter and looking around while Bruce was doing something.

"Nope." Clint said and looked at Bruce. "Hey Doc?" Clint asked when Bruce looked back at the screen in front of him.

Bruce glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "You'll take care of her right? Make sure she and the baby's okay?" He wondered quietly.

Bruce took off his glasses and turned to face the archer.

"Yes. They'll be fine. I'll make sure they're both fine." Bruce nodded. Clint flashed a smile toward him and grabbed at a container holding a weird blue substance that resembled jello.

"Thank you, Bruce." Clint flashed his gaze to meet his before looking back down.

Bruce smiled and picked up his glasses.

"I wouldn't touch that," He started and looked at him again. "Clint." He finished, eyeing him carefully but the archer just smiled and set down the container.

* * *

Clint found Steve in the gym, hitting another punching bag. He didn't notice when Clint walked in or when he walked towards him.

"You know, we can only get so many of those." Clint smiled slightly. Steve looked over in surprise.

"Barton, hey." He said and bushed a stand of hair that fell on his forehead. Clint nodded in greeting.

"I thought you were with Bruce." He said and grabbed a water bottle from his stuff sitting on one of the benches.

"I was. Figured I'd find you here." Clint shrugged.

"How much time do you have left?" Steve asked a minute later in a quiet tone.

"About three hours."

"I know this sucks but I do hope this is all the Council comes up with as punishment." Steve said.

"Yeah, same here." Clint sighed. The worries about what they would do to the baby still flew around his mind.

"But you should be back in a month. Then maybe everything can…" Steve trailed off at Clint's expression. "Yeah, this isn't the end of this." Steve shrugged. He knew the Council wouldn't give up this easy and let him stay home just after one mission alone.

"This place just keeps getting emptier." Steve realized. They had a whole tower and only four people would be living in it.

"Just think of the bright side. You can get a break from my constant talking." Clint grinned. He was fairly quiet around everyone and Steve smiled at his sarcasm.

"And you can teach Stark a thing or two about the Xbox, give him a fighting chance before I kick his ass." They both smiled again.

They talked a little more about the mission and made jokes before Clint decided he should see Tony.

"Uh, ok. I guess I'll see you later." Steve said as Clint turned. Just before Clint walked out he smiled at Steve before he left. "Steve," He called and Steve turned around surprised.

"Take care of everyone, ok?" Steve smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and I'll miss you too buddy." Clint smirked before he walked out. Steve smiled again and shook his head playfully as he looked around the empty gym before he let out a sigh.

* * *

Tony wouldn't admit that he was sad Clint would be leaving, not just for a month but he probably wouldn't be around much afterwards.

Tony leaned back on the couch and sighed just before Clint walked in. He sat up and pretended to be watching TV.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Clint joked as he sat on his loveseat. Tony looked over from his couch.

"Oh yeah. I almost forget." He said and shrugged.

Silence spread between them as Clint turned to see what he was watching.

"You should bring back a souvenir." Tony said suddenly and Clint looked over.

"Like a shirt or snow globe or something for me." Tony grinned.

"Why because you don't already have enough stuff?" Clint smirked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's play a game, give me a last chance to win." Tony said and stood up without letting Clint answer. He got the shooting game ready and tossed Clint a controller. He smiled as he caught it and moved to sit in his usual spot in front of the couch.

* * *

Clint made a good show of actually trying before Tony 'snuck up on him' and actually won. Tony jumped up and cheered before he rubbed it in his face. Clint shook his head with a smile as he stood.

That's when JARVIS announced that dinner was ready.

They both grew silent. It was time for Clint to start getting ready and say goodbye to Natasha.

"You're getting better." Clint said and clapped him on the shoulder as he past. "I'll come back with a bet saying you can't do it twice." Clint smirked.

"We'll see." Tony grinned and turned to watch him start for the door.

"Be, you know, careful Clint." Tony shrugged off the sentence as Clint turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want my souvenir to get messed up." Tony shrugged again. Clint smiled.

" 'Miss you too Tony."

* * *

Natasha was waiting in Clint's room when he walked in. She didn't know why she couldn't control her tears like she used to but she didn't try to wipe them away as they fell.

He watched her before moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"What if it's a trap or something?" She asked and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll be okay," He murmured. "And I'll be back before you know it."

"But who knows how long. If the Council wants us separated they can keep us separated." She sighed.

"Let's not worry about that yet." He said softly.

They fell into a comfortable silence as he held her and stroked her hair. When she felt him turn to glance at his clock she tensed. She felt his sigh and realized he had to leave soon. She leaned up and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back but before long he was pulling away.

"I have to be on my jet soon." He sighed and Natasha nodded.

She kissed him again more softly this time. "Я тебя люблю." She murmured as he hugged her close before he stood.

He leaned down to kiss her once more.

"I love you too."


	18. Assassin Vacation

Natasha woke up the next morning.

She rolled over and starred at the empty bed next to her before she sighed and sat up. She surprisingly didn't have any nightmare or even dream last night, which was nice she must say.

She rubbed a gentle hand over her stomach before she stood up. She glanced at a clock that told her it was seven in the morning.

Natasha made her way to her bathroom and took a long hot shower to relax.

_Day one without Clint_, She thought after she dressed and walked out into the hallway.

She could do this. She had to do this.

* * *

Steve looked up from his cereal as Natasha walked in.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"'Morning." She smiled back and sat across from him. "Is everyone up?"

"Bruce is in the lab and I don't think Tony or Pepper is up."

"_Director Fury is on his way up."_ Jarvis announced as Tony and Pepper walked in. Both dressed and ready even though they seemed tired like they just woke up.

"Why does he do this to us?" Tony yawned and sat next to Steve.

Bruce came in followed by Fury.

"Good Morning Avengers." Fury greeted and looked around. He couldn't help but notice Clint was gone but tried not to think about it. "Pop Mission." He said and got four blank stares.

"We're getting a mission?" Natasha asked first.

"No, well yes but not you Romanoff." He said almost apologetically. He tossed three folders onto the table and Steve, Tony and Bruce each took one.

"Stark, another genius is trying something new with robots. We believe he has already made several robots, not suits, and is a threat. They must be destroyed and we want Frank Weden brought in. Read over the mission, you ship out at 1300."

He turned to leave but stopped and turned to face the team.

"Barton landed safely, if any of you were wondering. He'll have no contact with you directly but…I'll see what I can do." He nodded in goodbye and walked out.

Natasha smiled and turned to look back at the team. They were all smiling too but suddenly they all turned to Natasha.

"Wow, our 'team' is completely cut in half." Tony muttered as he flipped through his file.

It grew quiet and she realized this is the part where Clint would have made a smartass remark or a joke to lighten the mood.

It stayed quiet though and before long they all left, leaving Natasha and Pepper alone.

"What am I going to do with myself?" Natasha sighed and looked at Pepper who sat in front of her. "I'm stuck hiding her so no one can find out about my baby while my team goes on without me."

"It's like a vacation." Pepper realized and rose her eyebrows. Natasha cracked a smile.

"We can hang out together today without the guys. Come on, it'll be fun." Pepper said and Natasha thought about it briefly before she smiled again.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" She asked and cocked her head at Pepper as she thought. Pepper smiled suddenly and Natasha knew she would have fun today no matter what.


	19. The Wait

"This is a bullshit mission." Clint said and tossed the file on the table in front of him as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you have to do?" Agent Payne asked from Clint's SHIELD satellite phone. Clint was waiting on Fury but didn't mind talking to Daniel.

"I'm supposed to wait until I get an update saying that Carlos James has arrived then follow him around. If I clear him as a non-threat I still have to stay until they tell me to and if he is reported a threat I have to call it in and they will send in guys to take care of it, oh and I still can't go home. So basically I can't do anything at all. I'm not even allowed to interfere."

"So what? You just watch the guy and give updates?" Daniel wondered.

"Yeah,"

"Then call it in and you can't come back until they say?"

"Yeah," Clint answered again wondering where he was going with this.

"Sounds to me like you have a free month of clearance."

"What?" Clint asked and sat up in his chair.

"After you sign the guy off you can do whatever. They won't even know if you stay in India anyways."

Clint thought about it.

"It's like an assassin vacation." Daniel smiled back at the base.

Clint slowly started to smile. This could be interesting. But then he thought about Stark Towers and Natasha. If he had this kind of clearance a year or two ago he would be all over it but he knew he really just wanted to go home.

"Director's ready. Enjoy your time off." Daniel said just before Clint heard a beep.

"Fury." Director Fury's voice came through the phone.

"You know whoever named a city 'Bangalore' has some problems." Clint said. He would have never started like that to Fury or shown much of his sarcastic side before but just in these past months alone, he's broke more than a few protocols and he was still here so he figured why not?

"Yeah well what would you have named it?" Fury asked.

"I don't know," Clint laughed as he thought.

"Didn't think so." Fury said and Clint stood to walk to the mini kitchen in his apartment that was pretty nice actually. He was in the better part of the city and was really surprised the Council would do that and give him a nice place to stay. "The team got a mission yesterday, another robot run idea from Stark."

Clint paused looking through the refrigerator.

"Natasha…?" He started to ask but Fury cut him off.

"No she's under house arrest, remember?" Clint smiled at that and pulled out a water bottle.

"So any idea when this James guy is coming?" Clint asked.

"Could be anytime this week." Fury answered.

"Ok, I'll send an update first step he takes here."

"Ok, we'll keep you posted, once he gets on a flight we'll let you know."

"Yes sir."

"Take care Barton." Fury said and hung up without another word. Clint let out a breath and wondered exactly what Fury thought of him. It was hard to tell most of the time.

* * *

Clint watched the airport and spotted Carlos the second he stepped out into the night. Carlos walked a few blocks down and he got into a parked car on the side of the road.

Clint already slashed the tires an hour before and Carlos pulled over again. Clint watched him get out and bend down.

Clint was on the sidewalk, walking with a crowd as he managed to keep a close eye on Carlos without being obvious. Clint maneuvered closer to the car and watched as Carlos circled his car and curse before he stopped to stand on the sidewalk.

He got out a cellphone and looked around before turning his attention to talking into the phone a few moments later.

He hung up and started to walk away and Clint followed.

For the next three hours Clint watched as Carlos stopped at a restaurant to eat, walked around the city with no real destination before he finally went to his apartment alone. Clint settled in and watched him through his window from a building across the street.

He was on a balcony to what seemed like a abandon building. He had his feet up on another chair in front of him with binoculars in his left hand but he didn't use them yet. He could see Carlos watching TV from his couch clearly.

* * *

Clint wasted a week of this before calling in SHEILD and clearing him as a non-threat. All he did all day was stay home and watch TV.

Clint sat in his apartment at the table. He was debating what to do now. He still had about three weeks before he could return but he technically didn't have to stay here.

He looked at his packed bags sitting next to his chair and took in a deep breath before picking them up and walking out of the apartment for the last time.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Natasha settled in the couch next to Pepper.

For these past three weeks Pepper was catching her up on the latest movies and even some older movie Natasha never saw or heard of actually.

It was down to six days now. Natasha has literally been counting the days until he would come back to her.

* * *

When the time came around Clint was rushing to get home. No one on the team knew he was back yet and told JARVIS to not say anything after he told him Natasha was in her room.

He went directly upstairs without being seen and walked inside her room like last time.

Her eyes lit up from where she was sitting on the bed with a book in her hand. She smiled in a way that instantly made Clint smile as he dropped his bags and walked over to her.

He looked at her seven months' worth of a growing baby and smiled even wider before he was able to press his lips to hers.

He was glad to finally be home and Natasha was glad to finally have her Hawk back and all to herself.


	20. The List

**Author's Note:**

It wouldnt let me cross of any names so just pretend! You'll get it once you start to read! :D

* * *

Four days later, Clint was called back to the SHIELD base and was let into Fury's office.

Fury right away handed him three pieces of paper stapled together. Clint looked down curiously. It was a list of names.

"What's this?" He questioned and turned the page to find more names, top-to-bottom.

"These are some of the current people on our watch list. The Council has a new assignment for you." Fury sat down in his chair and Clint looked up at him, not yet catching on.

"They want you to find each person on that list. Fill out the standard procedures and reports on them and write them off. A few names are just targets to take out but others, you'll have to stay with for days."

Clint went wide-eyed and looked back down. There were a lot of names.

_Jack Zarn_

_Steven Nida_

_Taylor Penn_

_Remy Jennings_

_Rebecca Abundas_

_Jeffery Nelson_

_Doyle Gregor_

_William Coughlin_

_Ashley Curtis_

_Dan Walsh_

Those were just the few Clint read. He furrowed his eyebrows and flipped to check the next page before he looked back up at Fury.

"All of the girls' names are crossed off." Clint noticed.

Fury shrugged. "Maybe they didn't want to take any chances with getting more recruits."

Clint laughed. Once was enough.

* * *

Clint decided to leave that same day to get this over with as fast as possible. He was going in order and the first name was Zack Zarn. He was currently in Washington and was just a target needed to be taken out.

Clint jogged back into Stark Towers. He called in and told them what was happening so he wouldn't have to explain and waste time.

He met Natasha in his room and she was already helping out with packing his stuff. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." He said and set down the list of names as he started to get the rest of his stuff together. Natasha sat and picked up the list. She noticed that all the names of the women were crossed out but didn't say anything.

Natasha hasn't said anything since she found out he had to be leaving again.

There was a knock at the door and Clint opened it and went back to his dresser near the door.

It was Tony. It always seemed to be Tony knocking on the door when they were together.

"We have an idea." Tony said and moved into the room.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Me and Steve are going to help."

"What?" Clint asked this time and stopped to look at Tony.

"We're the Avengers and if I want to follow," He grabbed the list and looked at one of the names. "Uh, Steven Nida, then I'm allowed to do that." Tony put the list back down.

"We'll write the reports if they're clear and send them in saying it was from you but if they turn out to be a target we'll send you the name and location." Tony shrugged.

Clint was watching him carefully. "Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because, well because this is going to take a long time either way and let's face it," Tony pointed to Natasha. "That little hawk in the nest isn't going to wait forever."

Clint smiled.

"Did you already copy the list from Shield's computers?" Clint asked.

"Of course."

"Then start packing."

* * *

Natasha was good at not complaining but she absolutely hated having to watch Clint leave her again after being gone for a month and only just came back four days ago. She knew he would be gone even longer now but hopefully with Tony and Steve's help he can be done with this and get to come home again.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him leave. Tony and Steve would leave within the next hour and then it was just her, Pepper and Bruce.

Natasha wished she could be going with them. She actually really missed missions.

"You better be worth all this trouble." She whispered, looking down at her stomach. She smiled anyways and rubbed a gently hand over her baby bump.

Natasha had a feeling that she would be worth all of this.


	21. One by one

_Steven Nida_

Number two on the front page out of twenty-five. Steve and Tony had the other two pages.

Clint was in Colorado, trying to track down Steven. The Council 'accidently' left out all information except for the names, so just to start they had to find them on the computers and try and pinpoint their exact location.

It's already been four days since he got the list and Clint just now spotted Steven for the first time.

He was walking out of a bar with two of his friends around two in the morning. He had shaggy blonde hair and was wearing a red hat.

Clint glanced at the latest picture he found on him and glanced at the man again. The hat shaded his face well but Clint was sure it was Steven.

He slipped the picture back in a folder and put that in his pack as he started to follow.

He shook his head at their loud laughter and wondered why this man was even on the list.

* * *

_Charles Reilly._

Tony searched his name on the computer.

He was in a Motel in Europe from his first name which he sent in as a non-threat. He was now going to his second name, Charles.

He hacked into SHIELD again after he learned the first time around that they actually had most of the names' locations on file.

"Ireland," Tony said out loud in surprise.

He brought up a picture and studied it closely. He wondered where Clint and Steve were and how far along they were.

* * *

Bullets shot around Steve as he held up his shield and ducked for cover.

_Yup, defiantly a target._ Steve thought as he looked up and thought of a plan to escape.

He wasn't allowed to make the kill if the name turned out to be a threat. If the leathal blow wasn't a arrow to the heart then then Council would know that they were helping and the team didn't want to risk finding out what they would do.

Once Steve managed to get out of here he would contact Clint with the targets information. That is, when he got out of here.

More shots were fired and Steve was forced to make a run for it.

* * *

"We should really talk about it." Pepper was saying to Natasha in the living room. Bruce nodded from where he sat in his chair.

"The room across the hall?" Natasha questioned. "Are you sure we could use it?"

"Yes. It's right across from Clint's room. It'll be perfect." Pepper smiled.

They were talking about a Nursery for the baby. They wanted her to move all of her stuff into Clint's room and start setting up the baby's room. They said it only made since that they just moved all of their stuff into one room since they never sleep separately anymore. Natasha right away knew if they did move in together it would be into Clint's room since they were in there more. She never knew why she always favored his room more but she thought it might have had something to do with the time they first got together.

It worked out better now anyways because there was an empty bedroom right across the hall from his room.

"Where do we even start?" Natasha asked.

"Getting furniture, paint," Bruce shrugged.

Natasha thought about it. She didn't know what color she would pick for the room. They didn't even know if it was a boy or girl yet.

Maybe they should just leave them white. But then Natasha started to think about baby furniture but all she could think of was a crib. What else did they need?

This might be harder than she thought.

* * *

"Yeah, thanks Steve." Clint said as he crossed the street the next day following Steven.

"_Don't thank me; it only gives more work for you. I wish we knew beforehand who is a real target or not."_ Steve said. He just gave the information on his target he found yesterday.

"Yeah me too. Me too,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's time! I need help with baby names! I already know what the gender will be but I want both girl and boy names anyways since it will be a surprise.

What names do you like? Please leave a comment!

And I did get a few thoughts on whether it was a boy or girl that made me smile. So what do you think?


	22. Baby talk

"Read?"

"Yes. It'll be nice." Pepper smiled and moved the book around her hands as she extended it out to Natasha. They were in the baby's room two weeks later but all it contained was a rocking chair and crib so far. Pepper just went out and bought some baby books and was trying to explain that it was good to read to the baby.

"But, she won't hear me."

"Yes she will." Pepper said and set the book back in the bag. "I'll leave these here." She said and set the small bag of books down before she walked out.

Natasha waited until she was going down the elevator before she leaned over to grab a book. She debated it before she opened the front cover and turned to the first page. She looked around nervously before taking a deep breath and started to read out loud.

* * *

"Come on Bruce. You said you would yesterday." Pepper said standing at the entrance to the lab. She wanted to get the rest of shopping done for the baby. Natasha couldn't exactly come since the baby had to be kept a secret so Pepper convinced Bruce to come with her, or so she thought.

"Fine," Bruce said and left the lab.

"Yay!" Pepper clapped and followed him out.

"What exactly is she going to need?" Bruce asked.

"Well we have a crib and a rocking chair, we should get a changing table, some blankets, a bookcase, diapers, bottles, bibs, we should get some baby monitors and defiantly safety gates because the tower isn't exactly the safest place for a baby. Also-"

"Ok," Bruce held his hand up. That was a lot of stuff for one little baby.

Pepper just smiled as they made their way downstairs. She was very excited for this baby and it wasn't even hers.

* * *

"The end." Natasha closed the fifth book and set it down. It's only been about fifteen minutes since Pepper left but these were short books.

She still didn't fully understand the point to reading a baby book out loud to herself but it actually calmed her down.

"Can't say I ever pictured myself doing this." She said to herself and rubbed a gentle hand around her stomach. She rested her head back against the back of the rocking chair and rocked ever so slightly.

She hadn't realized she fell asleep until she heard a loud thud just around the corner into the hallway.

Natasha tensed up and starred the door down until Bruce popped a head in.

"Sorry." He said and backed into the room. He was holding a large box and moments later Pepper followed holding the other end.

"Let's get this party started!" Pepper smiled wide and made Natasha smile as Bruce sighed.

* * *

"No, she won't need most of this stuff for a while but we won't have to get anymore furniture or toys, well unless she wants something." Pepper shrugged.

Everything an infant and toddler could want was in this room while still not looking crowded. It was perfect.

Natasha sat back in the rocking chair while Pepper was on the rug. Bruce found an excuse to go to the lab. In front of Pepper were a few bags, mostly of clothes.

"It was very difficult getting at least some clothes since we don't know the gender but…" Pepper dragged off and started setting out the clothes.

"Wow, you really went all out." Natasha said at all the different sizes and colors.

"Yeah, figured it would be better to get a lot of the stuff now since I'm not so sure I could drag Bruce out there again." Pepper smiled.

It grew silent as Pepper moved around the room, putting away toys and clothes as Natasha watched her.

"You'd be a good mother." She said suddenly making Pepper drop the stuffed animal she was holding. She turned to face her with a nervous laugh.

"Me?" She said and turned around quickly. Natasha smiled again.

"Yes. Can you say you never wanted kids?"

Pepper slowly put down the stuffed animal on a shelf but didn't face Natasha.

"I mean- I never _not_ wanted kids but…" Pepper shrugged.

"But now Tony…?" Natasha raised an eyebrow and noticed the slight blush that spread on her cheeks.

"What's for dinner?" Natasha asked suddenly, saving her. Pepper let out a breath.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I'll go look." She answered right away. Natasha smiled as Pepper left and looked around the room.

Natasha smiled. She wished Clint was here. Her smile fell but rose again when she felt a small kick. She looked down and put her hand on her stomach.

"Daddy will be here soon." She promised.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, I got quite a few name ideas! I need it to be limited to at least two boy and two girl names so I'll list them below and tell me what you think or even add some new ones!

**Girls:**

Philia

Rose

Katherine

Scarlett

Ava

Amy

Joanna

Sally

Merida

Susan

Natalie

May

Rebecca

Laila

Clara

Bethany

Abigail

Hope

Emily

Hazel

Lily

**Boys:**

Phillip

Lysander

Lucas

Jeremiah

Robin

Justin

Jonathan

Connor

Jake

David

Elijah

Anthony

Jordan

Christopher

Brendan

Aaron

James

Nick

Ryan

That's a lot! And sorry if I left out a few names! I got lazy :p

Review please and sorry for the wait!


	23. 32 weeks

One month later

* * *

"Here you go." Pepper handed her the sliced apple on a plate.

"Oh God thank you." Natasha smiled. Her back was killing her and her ankles were swollen so moving around wasn't exactly on her good side. Pepper seemed more than happy to help though which was very nice.

"Getting closer." Pepper smiled and looked at her ever-growing baby bump.

"Yup, few weeks." Natasha smiled but inside she was getting nervous. She had no idea what it would be like. She took a deep breath before taking a bite off a slice of apple.

"_Forwarded secure line from Shield coming in for Agent Romanoff._" JARVIS announced. Natasha starred wide-eyed. Was that Clint? Pepper ran to grab a phone as it started to ring and handed it to Natasha. She gave a smile before walking out of the Nursery where Natasha spent a lot of her time.

"Hello?" She asked right away.

"_Natasha,_" Clint's voice replied. Natasha smiled. It's been over a month since she heard from him directly and not reports through Fury. She almost felt her eyes tear up.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"_I'm in India._" He chuckled. "_Name number twelve. Tony's on number thirteen on his list and I think Steve is tracking down number eleven."_

Natasha closed her eyes as she silently thanked them for helping Clint.

"We, uh, did the Nursery." Natasha said as she looked around. Silence answered her and she bit her lip.

"_The room across the hall?_" He asked.

"Yes." She answered with a nod to herself.

It grew quite for a moment and Natasha was about to ask if he was still there.

"_I wish I could be there with you._" Clint said quietly. Natasha closed her eyes.

"Me too."

* * *

"Agent Grant." Fury said in a hard tone. Jacob Grant looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"Director Fury," He said and fumbled to stand up from a desk.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked.

"Just, uh, going through files, sir."

Fury glanced around him. "That's the current secure lines open." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, just checking the files."

Fury looked over him but was distracted when Maria Hill walked to his side.

"Sir, the Council's on."

Fury nodded before walking away.

* * *

"_I have to go._" Clint said minutes later. Natasha looked down but she nodded anyways. "_I'll see you soon._" He promised and Natasha smiled.

"I love you Clint."

Half way around the world Clint smiled.

"I love you more."

* * *

Natasha walked into their room and sat down on his bed. She has been stuck at Stark Towers for months and was going a little crazy.

Especially since everyone else has been in and out and now Clint was gone. Natasha looked around. She never had this much free time, and if she did she wouldn't spend them locked inside.

Back before her and Clint were together, if they both were between missions-since Fury and the Council mostly kept them separated even though they were the ones who made them partners when Natasha was recruited- they would meet.

Sometimes they went to SHIELD but mostly they stayed out and did everything together. They would go to their favorite places and enjoy each other's company before a new mission was called in. Looking back now Natasha couldn't imagine herself and Clint not being a couple. They had been best friends though and at the time that was more than the Black Widow had ever thought she would have. She supposed to any normal person they looked like a couple when they were out together between missions. Natasha wondered how she never saw it back then. That they were perfect for each other.


	24. Soon

Six Weeks Later

* * *

"Tony!" Pepper called from the living room when he walked in. Natasha looked up and smiled when they kissed.

"Whoa. Natasha you look so…"

"Tony." She warned, causing him to smile.

"Where's Steve? And Clint?" Natasha asked, craning to see around Tony.

"Steve is signing off his last guy while Clint is in Europe somewhere. He saved all his targets we gave him so now he's just taking them out. Should be home in a few days or so."

Natasha nodded and smiled. He would be home soon.

"So, I heard you changed one of my rooms into a Nursery." Tony said with an accusing look to Pepper.

"You'll love it, come on." She said but walked to help Natasha up. Tony smiled and walked with them to the elevator.

When they got to their hallway Tony noticed her door was open which never was even if she wasn't in it. Natasha noticed him looking at her door.

"I moved all of my stuff out." She said. Tony nodded with a grin but didn't say anything. Pepper walked into the room across from Clint's…and Natasha's and turned on the light.

"Wow." Tony said with a smile. The room looked nice…and expensive, but he didn't really care.

"Are you excited?" He asked, turning to Natasha.

"Yes," She said without hesitating but she was getting more and more nervous as the days went by. It had to be soon. Could she be a good mother? Would her daughter like her? Or son, if Clint is right. Natasha smiled when she thought of Clint. She was comforted now that she knew he would be home soon. She didn't think she could do this without him.

Natasha wondered what it would be like to have a kid of her own along these super heroes. She'll either be the luckiest kid in the world or maybe not so much. But she'll get used to this crazy, dysfunctional family. Just like Natasha did. And now she couldn't picture her life without them anymore.

Natasha smiled.

* * *

Clint marked off the name. Three more. But of course each were on different sides of the world and the SHIELD jet won't be able to get him for hours.

He thought about Natasha and the baby. She had to be getting close, right?

Would he be a good father? Will his son notice the blood on his hands from over the years? Clint grew lost in thought. A name.

It suddenly dawned on him that they didn't talk names. Couples picked a name before right? He furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to talk to Natasha about it now but knew he couldn't.

He sighed before he broke out in a smile.

He was going to be a dad.

Clint can't say he pictured himself as a father, especially when the mother was the Black Widow herself. He thought of the hell SHIELD put him through for not only breaking a direct order or not killing her but actually bringing her in SHIELD. They should thank him now. She was the best they had. And look where they were now. What would he be doing if he did what he was supposed to do all those years ago?

He shook his head. He couldn't picture him without Natasha by his side.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked where Natasha froze with her hand pressed to her stomach. She looked up.

"Yeah, yeah. It just," She shook her head and smiled. "I don't know." Natasha shrugged it off.

Tony walked up to them then.

"We should have a movie night." He announced.

"What movie?" Pepper simply asked knowing that there wouldn't be no way to change his mind about movie night.

Tony smiled a smile that made Natasha raise her eyebrow. What was she getting herself into?


	25. It's Time

Clint was in France eight days later. It was about nine at night as walked into the SHIELD safe house- AKA an apartment on the top floor to a pretty decent apartment building.

He just killed off his last target. The jet would get him in about three hours and he would be able to go home.

He was practically skipping into his room as he rushed around to double check everything and get his weapons packed.

Clint sat on the couch when he was done. A bag sitting next to him with weapons and a back pack at his feet with mostly clothes and other necessities along with a knife or two. His quiver was on his back and his bow was resting next to him. He knew he would have to pack them but something was telling him not to just yet.

He was good at staying in one spot for hours at a time and he was very patient but he never experienced anything like this. He just wanted to go home and see Natasha.

He looked around the apartment and eyed the window behind him. He left it open and the cool January night breeze blew in.

He scanned the rest of the room before settling back into the couch and closing his eyes.

He didn't sleep though, he literally counted each second, at least until there was a knock at the door. He starred up at it without making a sound.

It was knocked again.

"Barton." He heard a soft tone and Clint recognized it immediately. Daniel Payne. Clint smiled and moved to open the door.

Daniel smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked.

"I'm here to pull you out of your assignment."

"I'm finished, but why-?"

Daniel laughed. "No questions, we should hurry."

Clint looked as confused as ever. "Why?"

"Barton, she's in labor."

Clint's eyes widened as he stood frozen. Daniel smiled at him. "Congrats, by the way." He added.

Clint broke out in a smile.

"Yeah, that's right, so grab your bags, and let's go."

Clint turned a centimeter before the gunshot was heard. He saw Daniel fall with a shocked expression. Clint couldn't even make a noise but he was trained well enough to know that he needed to get out of there.

He turned, not even bothering to shut the door. He eyed the open window and thanked God he didn't take off his quiver full of arrows.

He ran for it, snatching his bow from the couch and hesitated only for a moment before he put his foot on the ledge and jumped out the window.

A gunshot was fired.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The end!

Obviously there will be another so don't worry, you just have to be patient!

Hope you liked it and will read the sequel to this series! Also, while waiting you can catch up with 'Better Together' if you haven't read it yet.

Also, Better Together will be ending within this next week or so, and while I'm in between stories I might write some one-shots in the past from this side or pieces of missions on the Better Together side that happens after that story takes place. So keep your eye out and I'll make sure to tell what side of the series each one-shot is on and when it takes place! I already got a few of ideas of my own and some suggestions but if you have something you want to see just let me go!

Review Please and thanks for reading!


End file.
